Amid the Falling Snow
by Midnight Shopping
Summary: Amid the falling snow, there is a changing and growing dark bird...Sequel to 'Midnight Masquerade'. Note the mature rating, it's there for a good reason.
1. The Morning After

_Heee...I'm back. Some of you requested a sequel to 'Midnight Masquerade'. Well, Merry Christmas. I present the first chapter, a small offering to placate you until I get the next chapter up. When is that, you might ask? When I get at least **seven reviews**. That's all I want, just **seven**, and then I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm able._

_Note the Mature rating...yep. Lemon, I suppose. Anything else, and I'll warn you accordingly. ;)_

_Please remember, I live for reviews. Feed me, the starving writer. (munches on a pencil)_

_On with the story..._

The golden light of dawn crept through the curtains, and down onto the floor, slowly flooding the room with warm light.

Dawn's advances threw a large bed into soft relief, turning the normally crimson covers a light pink, and outlining the bed's two occupants in warm contours.

A tuft of black curly hair poked out from under the covers, shaking itself before pushing the covers back and revealing the young man beneath.

With his toned acrobatic body and icy eyes, to say that Red X was cute would be a very sore understatement.

He ruffled the covers quietly, finding his bedmate and gazing down at her with a soft look. Raven's peaceful, slumbering face greeted him, her arms wrapped around a pillow and her legs entangled in the bed sheets.

X frowned as he looked at where her legs came together, noting the subtle signs of the lovemaking they had had the previous evening.

Silently, he slipped out of bed, walking over to a small basin with a washcloth in it. After swirling the cloth in the water, he wrung it, and went back to bed, keeping the washcloth in his hands to help warm it up.

Raven let out a soft moan when X began to gently wipe her most intimate area, legs flinching in reflex. Her lilac eyes opened slowly, taking in her surroundings and the man with his hand in between her legs.

"Morning," the thief murmured with a small smile. "Sleep well?"

"Like the dead," the half-demon grunted, reaching out and gripping his hand tightly. "What are you doing?"

X blinked, tugged his hand from hers, and continued with his task. "Cleaning you."

"We shouldn't have done it last night."

The thief didn't even bother looking up. "Why do you say that? I think it was the best night of my life."

Raven's weight shifted, causing X to look up into sad violet eyes.

"You got what you wanted. Now, all I ask in return, is that you leave my friends and me alone."

The thief blinked at her once, twice, thrice. Raven set her features to icy stoic, and tried to roll out of bed.

X pounced, pinning her to the bed and looking her right in the eyes.

"What are you so afraid of?" He whispered, kissing her neck softly. Raven turned her head, refusing to look at him.

"Please, little bird, answer me. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better," he urged, running a hand along her hip and leg, pulling it around his waist and beginning to rub gently against her.

Raven let out a soft hiss at his intimate touch, her other leg unconsciously wrapping around his torso as well. The air seemed to heat up considerably, and their gazes intensified.

"Let. Me. Go." Raven said, quietly, dangerously.

X's grip tightened, and his gaze grew icy.

"Never. I have you now, and I'll never let you go."

With that said, he began to push his way into her.  
Raven moaned, hips bucking as his member entered her, stretching her still semi-sore muscles and filling her completely.

X stilled, watching her reaction with a restrained look on his face. A hand drifted over Raven's chest, massaging her breasts and tweaking the nipples. The mystic gasped, arching under him.

"If you didn't want me, I'd be dust by now," he growled softly, kissing her ardently and running a hand through her purple locks.

"Admit it, my lover. You like me, and you enjoy being with me." He turned his head into her neck, and nuzzled her as he gently began to thrust his hips.

Raven cried out softly as he pushed against her sore walls, her body already beginning to respond to his actions.

Her breathing hitched, her juices began to flow, and her walls began to pull at him, urging him deeper and deeper.

With a grunt, X pulled himself out, and rolled away from Raven.

The mystic blinked, surprised at the abrupt interruption. She looked over at him, brow furrowed in an unasked question.

X shook his head, and got out of bed, gathering his clothing up and beginning to get dressed.

"We both need to get home. Here," he tossed her clothing to her, which she caught. She nodded, understanding and more than slightly relieved, and began to get dressed as well.

As she was about to teleport out, he threw a strange farewell at her...

"We'll finish this tonight."

**End of Chapter I**

_Tee hee...I'm so mean. Thoughts, comments, reviews. Gimme gimme..._


	2. Homecoming

When Raven had arrived back at the Tower, she had been what Starfire liked to call "Dog-Piled!"

Between Starfire giving her a bone crushing hug (the mystic swore she heard her ribs crack) and Beast Boy drooling all over her as a Great Dane, Raven had had enough after five minutes.

"I'm going to my room. Don't disturb me."

She ignored their protests, and stomped off to her room, making sure to lock the door behind her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Ziiiinthos," she breathed, bringing flames to life for her candles, removing her dress and summoning her normal clothing, and settling in the middle of her floor in the lotus position, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

_Peace...Love...Serenity..._

_Peace..._

_Love..._

_Serenity..._

She opened her eyes, and saw the morbid landscape of Nevermore, home to her emotions.

The sky hadn't changed, it was still empty and black as space itself. The landscape was the same, gray and black save for Happy's Pasture, which was shockingly pink.

Yet she could _feel_ it. Something was different, the ground seemed to vibrate with this ominous promise.

Pulling her cloak tighter around her body, the mystic set off, looking for Intelligence.

Some time later, the half-demon found her emotion beneath a twisted dead tree, reading a large tome.

"Salutations, Raven."

"Hello. Mind telling me what's going on?"

Intelligence looked up, pursing her lips as she fiddled with her spectacles. "Well, to be completely honest, I'm not all that sure."

Happy chose that very moment to skip over, a strange bundle in her arms.

"Heya Rae-Rae! Can't wait for tonight, can ya?"

Raven stared stoically at the exuberant feeling, speaking volumes without saying anything.

Happy didn't seem to notice, and with a large smile, skipped away, taking the strange thing with her.

"Now, what do you mean you're not sure?" Raven said to the yellow girl, crossing her arms over her chest. "Your Intelligence. You're supposed to know things."

The other continued to fiddle with her glasses. "I only know what you consciously or unconsciously know. But okay, I have a theory. A theory, not a law, so this isn't set in stone."

Raven waited, her own features seemingly made of stone.

"You're half-demon, spawn of Trigon and daughter of Arella," Intelligence breathed, looking Raven right in the face.

"I'm not very knowledgeable with demonic tendencies, but I'm wondering if your maturity has attracted the fellow to you, like a bee to a flower. Like, a scent or pheromone."

"How do I push him away?"

Intelligence offered a rare smile. "Do you really want to?"

Raven frowned. "Yes. He's Red X, he's the enemy."

"He's only out for himself, you know that," Intelligence chided gently, as any mother would to a temperamental child. "He's not all bad. He's human, and that's what you need."

Raven was about to argue, but felt herself being pulled back to the material world. She slowly began to feel her mental projection begin to flicker and fade.

"Have fun," Intelligence called after her, raising a hand in farewell.

Raven opened her eyes only to meet ice.

"Good evening, my love," X breathed quietly. Raven blinked up at him, realizing that they were both on her bed, and that he was curled up against her, like a large cat.

"Now you love me?" she asked scathingly. "One roll in the sack, and you fall head over heels?"

X merely shrugged, and began to run a hand over her cheek. Raven shivered, but he was gentle, touching her skin like a light breeze on a warm summer day.

"What do you want?" she murmured, unable to resist, and returning the soft gesture. "More sex?"

"Yes," he breathed, his black clad body coming right on top of hers, seeming to hum with pent up sexual energy.

"That is, if you can handle it."

Raven wearily shook her head, seeming to resign to the fact that she had a determined and hungry suitor.

"Why do you want to posses me?" she whispered, looking away from those intense eyes, as if silently wishing for him to just disappear. "You got what you wanted last night..."

The thief shook his head, ebony hair waving gently at the motion.

"Rae, I'm a thief, remember? What I want, I take. If I had only wanted a one night thing, then I wouldn't have bothered trying to make you feel comfortable with me."

"You would have raped me?" the mystic replied, almost inaudibly. X shrugged, running a hand gently through her hair.

"But I didn't, did I?" He whispered tenderly. "I gave you a choice. And..." he paused, seeming to chew over his words before slowly uttering, "...and I hope we could become more? Than friends with benefits?" he added, hopefully.

Raven gazed at his tense face, trying to sense any trace of deceit or malicious intent. All she found was worry, hope, and the dull throbbing of primal need.

"Be warned, my lover," she whispered, waving a hand at her door and walls, muttering a silencing spell over them. "You're playing with fire by keeping a vested interest in me. And...I don't want to hurt you."

The thief merely smiled, and began to strip.

"You didn't expect to seduce me last night, did you?" Raven asked as she tugged off her leotard, sending it fluttering to the floor.

X chuckled, reaching out to undo the mystic's bra. "No, I didn't. I figured you'd ground me to dust or send me to another dimension. To say I was happily surprised would be an understatement..."

He trailed off as he looked down at the woman laying naked beneath him, taking her in and eyeing her hungrily.

"I'll never tire of you," he whispered, crawling on top of her, and beginning to kiss her.

Raven didn't resist, and met his soft onslaught, eyes closing and hands running through his hair.

The night grew, and silence descended on the Tower, all the Titans in their beds for the evening. The city continued to move, throb, and live, yet it seemed to slow down, as did everything eventually.

The session in Raven's room continued, the thief at long last connecting with the mystic. He waited for her, as he had done the previous night. As he looked into her soft lilac eyes, he felt something. Something...strange, yet familiar. Not just primal hunger, but something...

He felt Raven's legs wrap around his back, almost shyly. He felt himself shift and slide a little deeper into her with that simple movement.

"Azar," Raven gasped, clinging to him tightly, nails digging into his back. "Oh, Azar...this is...beyond words..."

"Isn't it?" X breathed in her ear, nibbling it softly before kissing her cheek. "This is why it's only you...no other woman warms my bed, my sweet Raven."

"You mean my bed," she retorted, offering him a small smirk. He grinned, and began to suck on her neck as he began to inch his way in and out of her, trying to get her juices flowing.

Raven groaned, arching against him, offering her breasts unabashedly. He latched one of his hands on one, rubbing it in small circles with the same rhythm he was thrusting.

"Why...so quickly?" Raven gasped out, confusion blooming on her face as she felt herself grow warm and wet where they were joined. "Why..."

"You're lucky," X hissed, running his hands down her belly and stroking their joined skin. "It usually takes longer for a woman to become aroused. God, your so tight..."

"And you're so big," she moaned, looping her arms around his neck. "Please...now..."

The thief nodded, and began to slowly push in and out of her.

Raven's soft cries and X's moans filled the still room, never going beyond the walls or doors. None of the other Titans were aware that one of their own was indulging in the pleasures of the flesh, let alone enjoying it with one of their more elusive adversaries.

With mutual cries of pleasure, the couple ended the lovemaking.

Raven lay under her lover, still writhing from the pleasure the thief had given her. He lay on top of her, resting his head against her heaving breasts, his own eyes closed as he savored the moment, the afterglow.

Raven calmed herself, reaching to run a hand down X's back, obtaining a shiver from him.

"Again?" she murmured, refusing to blush as he looked up at her in surprise. He blinked for a moment before laughing quietly.

"As much as you want, my love," he whispered. "Just give me a minute or two..."

Raven smiled as they lay entangled together, waiting to begin their passion again.

**End of Chapter II**

_Can you say 'Energizer Bunnies'? Hope you guys liked this chapter, it's the calm before the storm. _

_I'm upping the ante, by the way. I request ten reviews now (You did great for last chapter, 8 reviews! Wow!)_

_Any questions, ask them. I might not give you the answer you want, but it'll be okay. -_


	3. Tremors

After Raven had vanished into her dark room earlier that day, the other Titans conferred with each other.

"Dude, I don't mean to sound perverted or twisted, but Raven smells kinda funny," Beast Boy said to the others, scratching his head in confusion. "I think it's from that guy she was dancing with, but I dunno..."

"It must be because she is experiencing the wonder and joy of her Heeerichglorp," Starfire chimed in with a bright smile. Her smile died when she saw the confused looks on the other Titans. "Eh heh...humans do not have Heeerichglorp? How strange your earth ways are to me," she said, offering an embarrassed grin.

"I don't know guys," Cyborg said, rubbing the back of his bald head. "She just seemed a little more abrupt than usual. What do you think Rob?"

Robin the Boy Wonder merely narrowed his masked eyes, and shook his head.

"I don't know. But I trust Raven. If it were something important, she'd tell us."

"You mean she'd tell you," Beast Boy interrupted.

"She'd tell one of us," Robin restated turning with a slight flutter of his cape, and trotting over to the couch.

He plopped down on it, kicked his feet up on the table, and with a flick of the remote, turned on the Weather Channel.

The others dispersed, save for the alien, who floated over to the couch and sat down next to Robin. "Robin, why are you watching this? The weather patterns for this part of your planet seem very constant."

"Just a feeling, Starfire," the Boy Wonder replied. "The air feels...strange. Reminded me of Gotham this time of year..."

**_'Good Afternoon, Jump City! Normally, I'd say the same old boring spiel: Sunny with a 100 chance of more sun! Ha ha! Not today! I predict that sometime in the early evening, we'll have a massive cold front sweep on down from Friendly Canada, and give us a healthy dose of snow in late morning, just in time for the Holidays! So, grab those parkas and skis, we're going to have a White Christmas after all!'_**

"Told ya," Robin smirked at the alien girl.

**Let****It****Snow****Let****It****Snow**

Just as the weatherman predicted, the weather from the Land of the Mounties swept down, with Old Man Winter roaring down all the way. The wind moaned, the stars in the sky vanished behind wintry storm clouds, and the citizens of Jump City scratched their heads in confusion as their motor vehicles began to slip and slide on the rapidly forming sheet of ice.

Beast Boy awoke around midnight, yawned, and morphed into a bear cub before snuggling deeper into his blankets. Cyborg slept right through everything, not being as sensitive to the weather as the others, and Starfire merely tugged her blanket tighter around her body.

Robin shivered as he trudged down the hallway, mentally cursing at the heating and electrical gods for abandoning him in his time of need. The heater for his room had broken, and he was marching for Starfire's room with icicles for hair, unable to stop shivering in his only pair of flannel pajamas.

She opened to door sleepily, immediately brightening when she saw who it was.

"Friend Robin! Why are you outside my-"

"Warmth," he croaked, hugging against her tightly. "Please...sleep...warmth..."

Starfire blinked down at him. "You are 'the cold'?"

"No...just cold...please Starfire?"

The alien offered the boy a smile, and lifted him up, carrying him inside and letting him snuggle against her.

Robin fell asleep, arms wrapped tightly around his alien friend.

Meanwhile, back in Raven's room, the thief and mystic had just awoken after a quick nap subsequent to another bout of lovemaking.

"Hey," Raven murmured in his ear, tickling it with her breath. The thief looked up at her, offering a tired looking smirk.

"Yes, milady?"

"Look outside," she whispered, lilac eyes bright and excited. "Really, look."

The thief obeyed, rolling off her bed and padding over to the window, looking out across the grounds and the bay.

He blinked, and turned back to her, barking in laughter.

"Did you do this? Is this what happens when Raven the Titan enjoys herself?"

"Don't be silly," she said, summoning her winter clothing and beginning to get dressed. "I'm not a weather witch...and get dressed, we're going outside to play."

X cocked an eyebrow. "Not that I'm complaining, but haven't we played enough?"

Raven's face went deadpan. She lifted a dainty hand, and murmured a few words.

The thief almost yelped when the world suddenly turned upside down. Raven's upside down body appeared in front of him, smiling.

"Get dressed, lover boy. We're going outside. NOW."

Once they were outside, the couple merely looked around at the white goodness that is snow, and looked at each other, smirking.

A few wet snowball fights later, the two lay on each other under a tree, panting from the exercise and from laughing so hard. The snow had started to fall again, leaving that sweet tingling feeling on their exposed faces, while the cold began to seep into their bodies.

"Che-Cheater," X panted, pressing his cold nose against her neck. Raven batted a hand at him, only to tug him back on top of her.

"Nu uh," she said, weaving her fingers through his hair and tugging his face closer to hers. "No...no rules, no cheating..."

"Cheater," X repeated. "Using your powers to barrage me..."

Raven merely rolled her eyes, tugged his face down and lip locked with him.

X returned to kiss, and began to massage the mystic's hips, eliciting a soft purr from her.

"Gods...you should have become a masseuse instead of a thief," she sighed happily.

Robin awoke at the sound of strange, throaty laughter, and being curious, padded over to the window.

He reached the sill just in time to see the black light of Raven's teleporting disappear.

With a confused blink, he shrugged, and returned to Starfire's warm bed.

The couple had returned to Raven's room, and shed their wet clothing. Strangely, Raven didn't care that she was naked with an almost complete stranger in the privacy of her own room.

Why should she care, she asked herself. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before.

Raven frowned, fingers trailing over her skin lightly. Why was she acting so...wanton? Yes, she decided, wanton was a good word. She never threw herself at anyone, yet here she had literally leapt into bed with a notorious thief.

No more romance novels, she told herself sternly. They're rubbing off on me.

She turned around to look at X, and paused. He was looking her over, a strange glint in his eyes. It made her shiver slightly, unsure as to what it was or how it could affect her so.

"Come to bed," she whispered at last. She climbed back under the warm sheets, turning her back to him.

The thief nodded, gratefully it seemed, and climbed in next to her, spooning up to her.

The lovers fell asleep as the sun began to peek sleepily at the snow-covered city.

The first order of business that awaited the sleepy Titans later in the morning was cleaning up after the previous night of snow. After a lethargic breakfast of oatmeal and milk, the Titans got dressed in their warmest outfits, and headed out.

Raven had snuck some food into her room for her bedmate, and was getting dressed as he ate.

"Can I come?" He asked as he munched on an apple, eyeing her backside as she tugged off her clothing and began to pull her winter leotard on.

"I doubt it," she murmured, attaching her fur lined cloak and pulling the hood up. "The others would freak, and to be honest, we both need some time away from each other." She offered him a small smile. "Don't you have someplace to be as well?"

X looked slightly crestfallen, but he nodded. He began to get dressed as Raven floated out the door, making sure to lock it before going to join her assembled teammates.

The Titans spent most of the day working to help the city revive from the icy standstill that had engulfed it.

They "shoveled" snow from the streets, with the help of Cyborg's Hand Dandy Emergency Snow Removal Kit ("I told you it wasn't a waste of time, Robin!") and Raven's telekinetic powers, which for some reason seemed even more powerful than usual. She actually blushed in embarrassment when the pile of snow she had been trying to shove to the side of the road embedded itself in the side of a building.

Robin busied himself with checking to make sure everyone had heat in the city, and informing the right people if someone didn't. With the temperature expected to drop back down in the night, the last thing the Boy Wonder wanted was someone to freeze to death.

Beast Boy and Starfire spent the day checking the electrical wiring and electric poles, making sure that the ice that had accumulated on them didn't damage the things.

In between all this, they responded to no less than five calls that day. Two robbery attempts, where the would-be thieves had tried to run off with snowmobiles. One power line collapsed, and they had to help herd away curious onlookers while the electric companies scrambled to fix the fizzing thing. And lastly, two attempts from both Killer Moth and his daughter, Kitten, to unleash their hybrid Snow Moths to destroy the newly iced city.

By the time the Titans dragged themselves back to the Tower, it was already dark, and more snow was beginning to fall.

"Night Titans," Robin stated, waving a weary hand at them all. The other teens mumbled incoherent responses before parting their own ways.

Raven slowly walked to her room, clumsily undoing her clasp as she unlocked and walked through her door, letting the material fall carelessly to the floor. She let out a soft groan, and began to collapse.

Warm hands caught her, and gently led her to her bed, pulling the covers back for her, and after she had settled in, the body crawled in after her, and cuddled against her.

"You've been a busy birdie," X whispered in her ear, drawing the covers over their bodies, and tugging off their shoes, dropping them to the floor.

"Mmhm," Raven replied. "I think I've used more power today than I ever have in a month. To say I'm exhausted is..." she trailed off, yawning. She turned over onto her side, and burrowed against the thief's black-clad chest, letting out a soft mewl of contentment.

X's face seemed to soften, and his mouth opened to tell her something.

Alas, it was not to be.

"Hey, Raven, sorry to barge in but I was wondering if-ACK!!!"

Several things happened all at once, in very quick succession.

Robin had opened Raven's door, since she had left it cracked, and he wanted her help with his heater. He had freaked when he saw the clothing and shoes on the floor, and Raven curled up under her covers with the strange boy.

X rolled out of bed, and assumed a defensive position on the floor, barring Robin from an easy path to Raven.

Robin backed up, surprised, before assuming his own stance, masked eyes narrowed as he took in the all-too-familiar black suit. The suit he had made, the suit he had wanted to lock away from the rest of the world. The suit that this, this STUPID boy had taken from him. Who was he? Robin asked himself, confused. The curly hair and icy eyes would have stuck in his mind if he had come across such a thing in the archives of criminals.

After all, they were the same as his own.

Raven merely poked her head from under the covers, and scowled at both of them.

"Males. Always posturing. Robin, chill. X? You too. Robin, he's alright, he hasn't stolen anything or hurt me. X, Robin won't hurt me and he sure as Azar won't touch you."

Both said males relaxed, gradually, still on guard against the other. They stared at each other with barely concealed mistrust for a long moment, the air thick with unsaid words and actions.

"Raven? Could I borrow you for a moment? I need some help fixing my heater," Robin finally said, turning to look at the lump that was the mystic, purposely ignoring X.

"She's tired, I'll help you," X said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Robin's eye mask narrowed again. "Like hell I'll let you just waltz down these halls-"

"Not like I haven't before," the thief smirked.

"Listen, Pretty Boy, I'm not giving you a grand tour-"

"Lighten up Chuckles-"

"DON'T CALL ME CHUCKLES!"

"DON'T CALL ME PRETTY BOY...CHUCKLES!"

"**_SHUT UP_**."

The two boys glanced back down at the bed, surprised at her intervention. Raven sat up in her bed, her clothing beginning to wrinkle and her hair in slight disarray.

"Robin, I respect that you don't trust him as well as I do. So, I will compromise. He'll stay here while I go and help you. And you'll promise not to install any extra security in my room. Deal?"

Robin nodded shortly, and turned his back to the thief and lead Raven down the hallway to his room.

The Boy Wonder was at least polite enough to start yelling at her after they were behind the closed door to his room.

"What the hell is that Raven?!" He exploded, rounding on her the second the door closed.

"I've always trusted you and your maturity, but he's a thief. A petty thief, Raven. He even stated himself that he only looks out for himself-"

"He's human Robin," Raven said softly as she summoned her magic to start moving the intricate workings of the heater. "He makes mistakes, just like you or me."

"Raven, this is a HUGE mistake. How do you know he won't abandon you? How do you know he won't rape-"

"Robin, you think that I haven't had the same thoughts?" Raven said, gritting her teeth at the effort of controlling her powers. "I know I'm taking a risk, but as your resident empath, I can honestly say he's not lying, and that he does care about me."

"Raven, he can not stay here! He's a wanted criminal. He must be taken in!"

"Robin, he hasn't done anything lately."

"Only because he's been with you," Robin countered. "Raven, justice must be served."

Raven turned, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "You're just jealous, aren't you?" she murmured. "After trying to track him down, figure out who he is, everything, and all I had to do was show up at that dance. I have him wrapped around my little finger, and you couldn't even touch him."

Robin gritted his teeth, beginning to lose his already short temper.

"Raven Roth. This is Robin, your Team LEADER. I am ORDERING you to end this affair with the enemy, and turn him in to the proper authorities."

Raven sighed. "No, Robin. I can't. He can change, I know it. I changed from shy and quiet to...well. Not so shy and quiet," she smirked slightly. "What was that Earth saying? 'Forgive and forget'?"

"Don't you dare forget what he's done! Raven, he's hurt me, you and the others just so he could get what he wanted. My investigating shows that he did join the Brotherhood for a short period of time, perhaps long enough to carry out a job for them and get paid for it. I bet you don't even know his real name. Admit it. He doesn't care about anyone else, Rae."

"That's a lie," Raven growled, fists clenching tightly. She didn't bother apologizing when Robin's collection of Sports Illustrated glowed for a few seconds before being ripped to smithereens. He deserved it. So what if she didn't know his real name?

"I don't know your real name either Robin, and he does care about others. He has a family you know."

"Oh, so you're ready to take on the responsibility of his child?" Robin prodded, ignoring Raven's previous statement.

"He has a little brother Robin. Like you were a little brother to that big brother in the circus. He has a father, like you did. His mother died, like yours did."

Cold silence descended on them, the soft clunking of Raven's prodding providing the tense harmony while the falling snow complemented with a silent melody.

"You've had sex," he uttered at last, albeit stoically.

Raven didn't even blink. "What makes you say that?"

"Besides the fact I found you two in bed?"

"With clothes on?"

"Beast Boy said you smelled funny."

"Pervert."

"No, animal tendencies. I asked Starfire about you, and she wasn't any help, still going on about your Heeerichglorp or something."

Raven paused in her work, and Robin was shocked to hear a small, throaty sound emanating from her. She was chuckling.

Robin blinked at her, waiting.

"Starfire isn't in the dark at all, Bird Boy. She knows more about what's going on than you give her credit for."

"Then why didn't she tell me," he asked furiously. "She's my best friend-"

"As she is to me. And friends don't tell. Heeerichglorp is the time when a young woman first finds her life mate. It's generally a happy, public time..."

Robin had begun to pace at this time, bare feet padding the carpet softly.

"So...you love him?"

"I don't know Robin," she sighed, lowering her hand. "I fixed it. And if you bother X for no good reason, I'll break it and lock you inside your room. Good night."

Robin watched his friend leave, a sad and slightly confused look on his face.

"Goodbye Rae," he whispered, hurt. But she was already gone.

**End of Chapter III**

_Whee...told you there was a storm coming. And I meant it in more ways than one. For anyone who is confused, as far as I know, Robin didn't really have a big brother. Raven was using the term in a figurative way. Maybe his big brother was a clown or something..._

_I made up Heeerichglorp. Kinda rolls off the tongue nicely, doesn't it?_

_You'll learn more about X, and Raven's perceived OCness a little later, this I swear on Shakespeare's grave._

_Long chapter, for me anyway. More to come. Ten more reviews for this chapter, and I'll post more ASAP._


	4. Holiday Fun?

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Robin was in a bit of a moral pickle, thanks to Raven.

He felt that as team leader, he shouldn't keep his teammates in the dark. He had done that once before, and had nearly lost both his team and friends in the process.

As a friend, he felt that he shouldn't betray Raven's confidence. They had a bond after all, and the Boy Wonder would rather go back to Gotham and wrestle Killer Croc bare knuckled than endure Raven's disappointment.

So he did the next best thing.

"I don't know what to do with her!" the Boy Wonder ranted in his room to the cowl-covered face on computer while he tinkered with some obscure device.

"**Sounds like someone's a little jealous,**" a dry, droning voice answered. "**What's the matter? Starfire not doing it for you?**"

Robin glared witheringly at the screen, causing its occupant to chuckle darkly. "I can't believe I'm saying this to YOU of all people, but be serious. This Red X is a criminal-"

"**I know.**"

"-And criminals are supposed to be arrested and thrown in jail, should the system so see fit. I know I made a huge mistake when I made that suit, but I quit. And then this jerk off comes into the Tower, without ANY of us knowing about it, and swipes it for his own selfish-"

"**I _know_**."

"I know YOU KNOW!" Robin snarled, slamming the device harshly against his metal table. The machine whirred in protest, and promptly went on strike, refusing to do what the Boy Wonder demanded of it.

"**You broke more of your toys that way than in an actual fight...**"

"Just...I don't know what to do," The Boy Wonder sighed, shoving aside the offending machine and raising a gloved hand to his masked temples. "Between a wayward teammate and this insane weather..."

"**About that strange weather, I checked out the guy like you asked.**"

Robin looked up at the screen, hopeful. "And?"

A soft, echoing sigh. "**He's not the one. He said he wished he had enough power to do all this, but he's in Arkham, and even if he were loose, he wouldn't be able to ice over Jump City like that. It's too close to the ocean, and it's much warmer than Gotham.**"

Robin sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair.

"**Robin. Remember what you learned. Things like this don't happen by coincidence. They happen for a reason.**"

"Yeah, I know. Listen, I better go and make sure Beast Boy isn't using Cyborg's head to complete his snowman again."

"**Good luck with that. I better check and make sure Alfred hasn't slipped anything in my holiday eggnog...**"

Robin leaned over, getting ready to switch off the computer.

"**Robin?**"

"...Yes?"

"**Happy Holidays.**"

_**BLIP!**_

Robin shook his head. "Yeesh. Pretty sad when he's in a better mood than I am."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Raven was having her own problems.

"You did **_WHAT_**?!"

"Take it easy," The thief begged, almost to the point of getting on his hands and knees. "I just alphabetized your book collection-"

"Azar above," the half demon growled, taking slow, threatening steps towards the young man. "Didn't it occur to your pathetic, simple mind that maybe my books weren't alphabetized for a **REASON**?!"

"Raven, please, let's talk about this like reasonable adults-"

"Forget it," the mystic hissed, stalking towards the thief, murder tinting her voice. Red X nervously backed up, letting out a yelp as he unexpectedly fell onto her bed. Raven glowered down at him, eyes starting to glow a bright gray.

"You think you can just waltz in here whenever you want, and do what you please?" She pounced on him, preventing him from dashing for the door. She sprawled on top of him, and pressed her petite fingers into a few well-chosen pressure points, easily keeping him pinned where he was.

"You quivering, pathetic excuse for flesh," she hissed, eyes glowing hotly.

"It's not enough that you've claimed me for your own, oh no. You come and go as you please, you DARE to touch my books and rearrange them, and I don't even have a name by which I can slander!"

The thief lowered his eyes demurring. Raven didn't seem to notice.

"Did it even occur to you how **OLD **and **FRAGILE **some of my books are?! The Book of Azar itself-"

"Jacques. Jacques Voleur," X murmured softly.

Raven actually blinked. "Wh-what?"

"Jacques Voleur," the thief repeated firmly, folding his arms behind his head as he looked up at the half-demon. "And at this point in our relationship, you probably have the right to any other information you might want to know."

Raven looked down at him, eyebrow cocked beneath her hood. "Jacques Voleur?"

"Mmhm."

"...Sounds French."

"French-Canadian, actually. Don't really care for cheese. Wine's alright though."

Raven glowered down at him, then silently slid off of him, her cape enfolding her body gracefully when her feet touched the floor.

"Get out," she said, almost wearily. "Go do something that'll give me an excuse to chase you down and clap you in irons."

X sat up, stretching leisurely, offering a catty smirk. "If I had known you were into bondage-"

"OUT!" Her eyes flashed molten gray, ebony quickly surrounding the thief. With a quick mental toss, the smirking boy vanished out the window.

After drawing the drapes (a clear sign to any lingering thieves that the answer was "NO") Raven turned and looked around her room, staring at everything and nothing.

"Gods, what have I done," she whispered, curling up on her bed and shivering. "This is beyond folly. This is true madness."

Silence stretched beyond seconds in the dark mystic's room. Raven didn't notice that outside, it had begun to snow again. It was as if the angels of snow sympathized with the half-demon's plight, and were trying to show support for her. The weak sun was already setting, adding to the impending gloom.

Raven shivered again on her bed, and began to hiccup a chant.

"A-Azarath...Met-trion...ZINTHOS."

Her room twisted, and faded. The Titan fell, and fell, and fell...

Until she landed crouched in the middle of Nevermore.

Raven slowly straightened up, now-emotionless eyes scanning the bleak terrain.

The first figure she saw was Misery.

"I-I c-can't believe it," Misery sobbed as she crawled towards Raven. "M-my friend ha-hates me-"

"Peace, Misery," Raven droned. "Where's my other emotions?"

The emotion looked up at the mystic, reddened eyes still wet. "They're h-holding a m-meeting. C-call them if-if you want."

Raven nodded, and raised her hands, and called.

Within seconds, whirls of colors announced their arrival. The emotions formed a large circle around their 'host', and Raven merely settled on the ground in her lotus position. Her hood had been blown off because of the stirring, and her lilac eyes were calm as she waited.

Knowledge was the first to step up. "Raven, dear. How wonderful to see you..."

Happy walked up, one arm wrapped around Knowledge's shoulder while the other pushed something behind her. "Heya Rae-Rae! Been kinda touch-and-go with me, hasn't it?"

"I need to talk with the ones who are responsible for this mess," Raven droned, ignoring Happy. "Where's Lust? Fear? Happy and Knowledge, you too. Bravery?"

The other emotions bowed out, disappearing when she didn't call for them. Soon, only the emotions she had asked for were left. The girls all sat around Raven, waiting patiently. Happy was literally bouncing, but held her tongue, a silly grin on her face. She sat the furthest away from Raven, with Knowledge and Lust sitting the closest.

Raven didn't waste time.

"What in Azar's name is wrong with me?"

Knowledge looked at the others before adjusting her spectacles. "Well, nothing. Perhaps if you would go into more detail-"

"I'm fucking a complete stranger," Raven snarled, causing Fear to shrink behind Bravery. "There's something wrong here."

"You don't have to use such crude language, young lady," Knowledge scoffed. "But...yes. Something is different here-"

"Admit it," a Vermillion girl purred, one hand reaching up to touch Raven's knee. "You enjoy his touch. It...burnssss you..."

"Lust, cut it out," Raven snapped, shoving the hand away. "What were you saying Knowledge?"

The yellow clad emotion fiddled with her glasses a little nervously before answering in clipped, precise tones. "Things have changed dear. Um, Happy? Your turn." The emotion dived back into her tome, which was upside down.

Happy grinned eagerly, like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Rae-Rae, I want you to meet someone."

Raven's eyes widened. "Oh no. . ."

Happy stood, and revealed a small, childlike emotion huddled against herself, smiling weakly up at Raven. The girl's hair was short, boyish almost, and her small stature made one think that she was around six or seven years old. Her outfit was the same as the others, save that it was smaller, and a very, very light blue.

"Raven, meet Crush. Crush, you already know Raven..."

**End of Chapter IV**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

_Tee hee. . .Happy Holidays everyone. (chugs eggnog) Wassail, wassial, and all that jazz. Should have another chapter up either today or early tomorrow. Thanks to everyone for being so patient. Hey! I even have a few old friends from my first fic coming in to read this one! Yay._

_Ehem. Yes. Chapter notes...Crush was briefly mentioned in chapter two. Probably didn't know it was her, and you might have to read the chapter again to even catch the clue. Next chapter should go more into the other Titans, and something else. (looks sadly at empty eggnog mug) Damn. Gotta go. . ._


	5. Flower Girl

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Robin dragged a now-subdued and wet Beast Boy back inside the Tower by his collar, shaking his head.

"I can't believe you have a death wish, Garfield. You of all people-"

"But Robin! Cyborg's being a...a Scrooge!" The changeling protested as the leader threw him unceremoniously into a chair.

"Are you suggesting," Robin said as he went back outside, shivering and teeth chattering. "That Cyborg's being unnecessarily cranky?"

"YES!"

"Hey, BB!" Cyborg yelled as his body walked in ahead of Robin, who was holding his head like he would a basketball. "Yo, man! What's your deal?! Taking my head off to complete your stupid snowman-"

Robin ceased ignoring their bickering at this point, which was probably a good thing for Cyborg, who was telling Beast Boy off in less than polite terms. The Boy Wonder went about helping Cyborg screw his head back on in a sort of daze.

"-And then, after I bet your green behind at Mega Monkeys 30000, I'll whup it in Mortal Kombat and...hm. Robin's thinking again, isn't he?"

"Yup. C'mon Cy, let's go play while the bird broods."

"I hear ya."

Robin left the common's room and headed for his own room, cape swishing ominously and his face falling into shadow. The Titan Leader treaded silently, boots simple shadows against shadows, and his costume blending almost perfectly in the dark. The wraith paused at not his door, but Starfire's.

With a soft knock, the Boy Wonder entered, closing the door softly behind him.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

The Boy Wonder and the alien girl had exchanged greetings, simple talk, and were now cuddling in the middle of her very pink bed.

"Dearest Robin, what troubles you?" the girl murmured, running a hand gently through his ebony locks. "You have been distant with all of us for the past few days..."

"Raven."

That simple emotionless answer makes Starfire pause. Even though her friend is masked, she can feel that he is upset. After all, a mask can only hide so much of a hero before the real human starts to bleed through the flimsy material.

"She has...disappointed you?"

The Boy Wonder sighed, and buried his face deeper into her auburn locks.

"Starfire, you know that Raven and I have a bond. A special bond...

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**"..._a bond that strengthened our friendship. She saw into my past, and offered a brief glimpse into hers. Because of that, we are closer. . .closer than most leaders and teammates. . ."_**

Nevermore. Raven's Mindscape. H.P. Lovecraft's bastard brainchild...

Raven is in deep discussion with her doppelgangers, paying particular attention to the yellow and light blue clad ones. The emotions' gestures are serene, gentle even. Raven's are sharp, erratic. Cute, little black birds with overly large red eyes flit closer to the group, settling in the branches of a twisted black leafless tree a few feet back. Overhead, the so-called 'sky' is as black as ever, with dull red bursts of color in scattered areas.

**"_I learned...intimately...just how complicated Raven truly is. I saw a flash of what Beast Boy and Cyborg told me about after that mirror incident. Different colored Raven's, each a different emotion, each with their own quirk. I saw a flash of her mother, what a sad face she had...beautiful, yet sad. . ."_**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**"_Raven also saw bits and pieces of my past. My days with Batman, The Oath I made to him...that fateful day at the circus. When I first met Cyborg, you, and Beast Boy. . ."_**

The common room. The changeling and tin man are furiously playing some racing game or other, tongues in cheek and sweat pouring down their furrowed brows.

"C'mon c'mon C'MON!!!" the green boy whines, emerald eyes seeming desperate.

"A little further...BOOYAH!"

"Awww man!" Beast Boy threw his controller down angrily. The black teen grinned toothily at the other, waiting silently.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...best thirty out of fifty?"

"Hell Yeah Baby!"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**"_. . .it was from this probing that I truly came to respect Raven for what she has been all along: an enigma. There are some things in this world that I will never understand completely, and Raven is one of them."_**

Red X fazes into Raven's room, unmasked face looking strange, worried even. He holds a large bouquet of crimson roses, and a note. He blinks into the darkness, icy eyes adjusting just enough for him to see Raven's sleeping outline on the circular bed, her body curled against itself. His eyes soften slightly as he treads silently over, and sits gently on the edge, the flowers rustling slightly. The thief reaches a hand across her body, and gingerly pushes a lock of stray hair back behind her ear. The mystic's face is peaceful, despite her body's position. Perhaps she was cold? the thief wondered.

_**"...I just wish I knew why she is still interested in Red X. Is that too much to ask for? I'm surprised he's stuck around this long. I know that people can change, but for him, this seems almost too good to be true."**_

With a soft flourish, X removes his cloak, and lays it over the half-demon. Raven shudders, still asleep, and her fingers curl around the noir-ish material, a small, barely-there smile gracing her slumbering face.

In the darkness of her room, the thief smiled.

_**"Perhaps...he really does care for her? He is, after all, only human. And as such, must be prone to human emotions."**_

With a soft sigh, Red X leans down, and kisses Raven's cheek softly, leaving the note and roses on her bedside table as he got up, and with one last flourish, vanished from the room.

_"Perhaps I should give him a chance. I think that if he really wanted something from us, or wanted to really damage her, he would have done so by now. I'll keep my distance, and trust in Raven's judgment. She hasn't let us down yet. . ."_

The next morning, Raven awoke with a large yawn and a small smile. Her session with her emotions had helped somewhat, and she was ready to face the day. As she rolled off her bed, she caught sight of the bouquet of roses. Blinking, she grabbed the note, and opened it.

**Mon oiseau le plus charmant-**

**I'm sorry that I cannot spend Christmas with you. Even though I consider you to be the best thing that has happened to me since my conception on this green earth and the birth of my younger sibling, I need to leave you. **

**My little brother, Leon, has a really bad case of pneumonia. I'm sorry again, but he is my little brother, and since my father thinks his job is more important than his own family, I have to take care of him. I don't know when I'll be back, only that I won't be back until Leo is better and back on his feet.**

**Again, I apologize profusely. I wish you a Merry Christmas, and hope that nothing will befall you while I'm gone.**

**XXOO**

**Jacques**

**PS: I wasn't sure what flowers you would like. I thought you just might like roses. Again, sorry about the abrupt departure.**

Raven gently set the note back in its place, laid her roses on her bed, and proceeded to get dressed. It wasn't until she was in the middle of dressing that she noticed his cape, which had fallen to the floor from her movements. The half-demon delicately picked it up, and after collapsing on her bed, curled up against it, inhaling the scent and becoming lost in her thoughts.

When she stepped out of her room a few minutes later, she had wrapped his cape around her middle, the black material lost against her ebony leotard. Smiling slightly, she proceeded to leave when her boot kicked a small bundle halfway to the corridor wall.

Brow furrowed, Raven bent down to retrieve it.

It was a bouquet of white lilies, with a note from Robin.

**To one of my best friends. I wanted to say sorry for what I said earlier, but you weren't up yet. We need to meet with the rest of the team to discuss this kooky weather, and I still want to talk to you about You-Know-Who, if you could spare me the time and patience. I trust you Raven, and I want you to trust me again as well.**

**Merry Christmas.**

**Robin**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-TEnd of Chapter V-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

_Ah yes. Now we're getting somewhere...(rubs hands together gleefully) For the record, X's brother is very VERY briefly mentioned in 'Midnight Masquerade'. I'm choosing to expand on this aspect of the master thief's family. Yay or nays from anyone on this? I'm curious about my readers. . ._

_Oh, and thank you for insightful reviews. Believe it or not, they help. They really do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the sandman (yawns) Happy Holidays everyone. Much love. . ._


	6. Cuddling 101

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Robin didn't waste any time that morning.

"Okay team," the Boy Wonder said as he paced back and forth in the dining room, forcing the sitting Titans to move their heads to follow his movement.

"We have several things to address. Important things. This weather, for instance," he said, waving a gloved hand in the vague direction of the window, which was almost completely obstructing the view outside with layer upon white layer of frost.

"This weather is, quite obviously, not natural for this part of the United States. El Nino couldn't have done this, nor normal weather, or even the infamous Mr. Freeze. I have a reliable voucher on the latter, so that means we're starting at square one. Any ideas team?"

Silence greeted this little spiel. If it had been spring or summer, they would have been able to hear crickets chirping.

Robin rubbed his temples with his forefinger and thumb. "Nnngh...okay. So, square one. I'll see if I can't pull a few strings at the JL watchtower...oh, and Raven has something she wants to tell us."

The Boy Wonder trotted back to the table, settling next to Starfire. The two friends exchanged knowing smiles, and entwined their hands together, resting on Robin's leg.

Raven slowly stood, and strode purposefully to where Robin had previously been standing. She turned, and faced the Titans.

To the others, it seemed as if their friend was born of granite or marble, so stony and set was her features.

_Okay_, she told herself as she took a deep, calming breath. _They're your friends. They'll understand_...

_I hope_.

Another silent breath, and her hands shifted under her cloak. Her dainty fingers brushed over X's cape, and she finally found her courage.

"I...I'm seeing someone," she stammered softly.

The effect was almost instantaneous.

"SAY WHAT?!" Cyborg bellowed, a large boyish grin on his dark face. "OH! MY LITTLE DARK GIRL HAS HERSELF A BOYFRIEND!!!" He smirks, arms crossing over his large metal chest. "About damn time."

The Changeling offered the half-demon a fragile smile. "Um, great. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Yeeaaaah! Who is he?" Cyborg said, looking akin to the cat that swallowed the canary. "He's that Goth guy from the club, ain't he?"

"No no, I got it," Beast Boy said dramatically, holding his hand up and striking his 'Sherlock Holmes' pose. It was as if he was wearing the coat, hat, and had the pipe in his mouth as he spoke in a phony British accent.

"After much deliberation and going over the clues many a time, I, the greatest detective this world has ever known-"

"Besides Batman," Robin interjected dryly.

"-have concluded that Raven. Is currently dating..." The changeling whirled his finger dramatically, and pointed towards the ceiling triumphantly.

"Kid Wycked!"

Raven fought the immediate urge to barf.

The rest of the Titans merely glared at Beast Boy, whose ear's drooped down.

"Eheh heh...am I close? Oh! It's Jericho, isn't it? You seem to like the quietyetstillslightlycreepyboys-"

"It's Red X!" Raven snapped, instantly regretting her outburst. Her hand flew to her mouth, but the bomb was dropped.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped all the way to the floor, and his eyes were unseeing. Cyborg looked similar. Only Robin and Starfire seemed to take this news with a grain of salt. Then again, they already knew, so it wasn't such a nasty shock.

"W-w-what?" Beast Boy finally whispered, shaking his head like a dog, and looking up at the half-demon imploringly. "Please Rae, tell me that was an attempt at a joke..."

"Friends! Is it not joyous that Raven has found someone special for herself?" Starfire jumped in, almost too eagerly. She beamed at the other two males, her smile almost as real as the prospect of Hell freezing over.

"Indeed, for she has been celebrating her own Heeerichglorp with him-"

"Hold it Star," Cyborg said, frowning as he held up a titanium hand and looked down at his petite, cloaked teammate. "Raven? Does he care about you?"

Raven paused at this, hooded eyes narrowing in thought. Her friends and teammates fell silent, and like any good friends would do, waited.

The mystic ran her thin fingers over the thief's cape once more before slowly looking up into Cyborg's red eye.

"You know that I'm slightly emphatic, and it's a growing ability," Raven murmured, pulling out the cape into view and gently holding it against her chest.

"I honestly don't sense any hostility in him. Just...joy, caring, and...benevolence. Yes, I believe he does care for me."

Cyborg nodded solemnly. "Then that's good enough for me."

Beast Boy chose that exact moment to explode.

"What is WRONG with you PEOPLE?!"

The Titans stared at their youngest member, various colored eyebrows cocked in silent question.

The green boy crossed his scrawny arms over his chest, teeth clenched as he stared at everyone.

"Hasn't anyone just heard what she said?! She's dating Red X! THE Red X! The Red X who kept kicking our butt not once, but twice! Well, more than that if you count Robin's mistake." He paused, waiting for their reactions.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, yeah. We heard her loud and clear."

"Then why aren't we all freaking out?!" Beast Boy howled. "He's like, The Untouchable. We don't even know who he is! How can Raven-"

"You know Garfield," Raven interrupted irritably. "We didn't really know Terra, but you went steady with her anyway."

The elf's green ears drooped. "That was different," he whispered brokenly.

"No it wasn't," Raven said, emotionlessly. "We knew almost as much on her as we do X." She paused, and then turned her head towards Robin. "Um, just for your information, he told me his first name."

Robin cocked a dark eyebrow. "And?"

"Jacques. He said his name was Jacques," the mystic murmured.

Robin, along with Starfire, nodded. "This is excellent news, Friend Raven," the alien stated. She suddenly beamed.

"When are we to meet this Zock?"

"Jacques," Robin corrected gently.

"Yes, Raven's partner."

Beast Boy grumbled something incoherent, and slinked away to his room.

Raven watched him go before heaving a soft sigh. "He's...indisposed of for an indefinite amount of time. I don't know when he'll be back Starfire."

"Why did he vanish all of a sudden?" Cyborg asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Raven merely shook her hooded head. "Personal, Cyborg. It was personal..."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

It was a few nights after the meeting. Raven was curled up under both of her covers, eyes closed tightly as she dreamed her dream. . .

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

_**She could see far and wide. Raven stood, nay, floated just above the roof of an icy Tower, her cloak flapping loudly in the freezing wind.**_

_**Everywhere she looked with her four red eyes, ice and snow covered everything. The Tower was a bluish-white, the windows and doors locked forever in a tomb of ice. The Bay was a solid, the incoming waves in their natural spikes, frozen. The buildings of Jump City and beyond stood, silent ice giants against the onslaught of a bleak, cold future. The City park was like the front of a Christmas card, except that the eerie silence and lack of any movement whatsoever turned what would have a been a warm greeting to a silent horror.**_

_**And all she could do was float there, waiting for...something. Someone...**_

_**A gentle, warm breeze warmed her back, the scent of salt wafting to her nostrils. A soft sigh escaped her demonic lips, and she turned, smiling.**_

_**"Cerenus," she cooed.**_

_**"Mi'lady," the demon whispered in return, tilting his head forward in a bow. The demon's skin was cerulean, and he carried the warmth and the scent of the sea lost long before then. His dark locks hung at his bare shoulders, and his azure-colored feathered wings folded over the rest of his naked body, whether for warmth or decency she didn't know.**_

_**"Mi'lady, I was ordered to remind you of-"**_

_**Time stopped, the two demons frozen with it. Reality melted into a crimson pool of writhing, screaming flesh, and another form arouse from it. Ebony skin with leathery wings, and a truly wicked smile.**_

_**The demon roared triumphantly, and began to rip and tear at the two, shredding their skin with its claws.**_

_**After he was finished, it turned to look right at HER.**_

_**"Dearest little Nephilimmm," it hissed. "Thy sire was my dearest friend. He made me promise to take care of any offsssssspring who might rrrrrraise up against him, and defeat him." Another long, low hiss.**_

_**"Should my plan work out, thy will be MINE."**_

_**With one last hellish roar, the ebony monster lunged at her, and his teeth flashed as he ripped and tore at her. . .**_

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Robin was just falling into the black abyss that everyone sooner or later has to deal with: sleep.

"Sweet Oblivion, open your arms," he sighed, burrowing deeper under his covers, a content smile on his lips.

Robin let out a loud yelp as something very soft and very heavy fell on him from his ceiling. "What the-mmph!" He yelped, tangled in his sheets. A warm body suddenly clung to him, shivering like mad.

He finally untangled himself, and blinked in the darkness. "Raven?"

The half-demon was currently trying to curl her whole around the Boy Wonder, eyes wide and panicked.

"Mmph...Raven!" He gripped her hands, pulling her to face his shadowy face. "What's wrong?"

The mystic couldn't stop shivering. Robin took the opportunity to look her over.

No bruises, or cuts. Skin a little paler than usual. Silk negligee that did nothing to hide her-

Robin smacked a hand over his masked eyes. _Damn it Boy Wonder, offer her your blanket_.

"Here," he said, gently pulling his blanket off and pulling it over her trembling form. "Now, what's wrong?"

Raven clung to him, shivering for a long moment before answering.

"B-bad dream," she croaked, attempting to wrap her legs around him. Robin, being a gentleman, allowed it, although his nerves were in the process of being shot to hell.

"Okay, okay, easy Rae," he said soothingly, trying not to move against her too much. "We all have bad dreams-"

"Not a dream," the mystic shivered, lilac eyes beseeching his hidden ones. "Warning."

The Boy Wonder cocked his head at her, considering. Raven was definitely the last person on the team he expected to go topsy-turvy over a dream. It must be really important then.

"Okay," he murmured, gently removing her legs from around his waist and pulling her into a chaste hug. "Tell me all about it. . ."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

The next night, Robin discreetly called Starfire into his room. The two friends were on his bed, cuddling.

"Star, tell me about Heeerichglorp," the Boy Wonder said, hesitantly reaching out to stroke her auburn locks.

The alien seemed to be enjoying the attention, and let out a soft sigh.

"Friend Robin, I shall tell you as much as I am able. The Time of Heeerichglorp is a wondrous time on Tamaran. As I have said, it is when a Tamaranian girl finds her life mate, and rejoices in it. Flying together, fighting together, even sexual intercourse is not uncommon during this period of happiness. After a full Earth year, they usually marry and proceed to have children."

Robin cocked his masked face at her, confusion permeating his body. "But Raven's from Azarath."

The Tamaranian smiled gently at her friend. "It does not matter. Heeerichglorp can happen anywhere in the known universe, it is not just limited to my people. It is a wondrous, and glorious time."

"Any side affects?" The Boy Wonder asked all too innocently.

Starfire merely smiled. "Besides premature and unplanned conception? Not usually."

"Just wondering," Robin sighed. "Raven kinda fell on me last night in bed."  
"Oh? Why is that?"

"She had a bad dream, and she instinctively teleported to the person she trusted most. . .me." The Titan shook his head. "I...I have this crazy notion that she might have caused this snowstorm."

Starfire blinked, and turned to look at Robin.

They both stared at each other for a long moment.

"...Yeah, I'm crazy aren't I?"

"I do not believe that you are clinically insane Robin. It just seems extremely unlikely that our friend would have caused this malicious weather pattern. It is not in her nature, and she does not possess the power."

Robin considered this, settling deeper into his bed. "Yeah...back on Heeerichglorp..." he stilled, biting his lip.

"What about you?" he finally said, looking covertly at her. "Have you...?"

Her emerald eyes lowered, seemingly embarrassed. "No, I have not. I am not yet old enough, and my prospective male has not realized my interest."

Robin bit his lip, and scooted closer to her. She looked at him tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her in a cautious hug, and gently nuzzled against her neck.

The green-eyed alien sighed happily. "Then again. . .perhaps I am mistaken. . ."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**End of Chapter VI**

_First off, before your minds go completely in the gutter, NO STARFIRE AND ROBIN DIDN'T GOINK EACH OTHER!!!_

_What's with the sudden lack-luster of reviews? My story getting that bad or what?_

_A warning. Next chapter might MIGHT have some...physical stuff, teehee. I'm not sure, since my characters haven't gotten that far yet. I'm still writing a rough draft, and these two are proving to be a bit unpredictable. No, I'm not loosing it. Just accept that I'm trying to deal with fictional characters rationally...and I think I'm loosing. Oh well. _

_Another warning. Violence is coming up soon. You dun like blood and gore, you might want to leave while you still can. Seriously._

_Merry Christmas and Happy_ _New Year. Joyeux Noel et Bonne Annee._


	7. Quake

Raven was a mess. Ever since the nightmare a few nights ago, the half-demon was afraid to sleep. It had seemed so...real. So tangible.

Naturally, she didn't tell the others. Beast Boy wasn't speaking to her, and he would always storm out of whatever room she had entered. To say she was upset at this show of childish maturity would be an understatement.

"When is he going to grow up?" She asked Cyborg that morning as she stirred her tea, irritated. "So what if I'm dating someone. He should just get over it."

"Well, you gotta understand Rae," the bigger teen said as he munched on his genuine bacon. "He lost Terra, for good it seems, he had a recent run-in with his old team, and now he has to deal with the fact that you're going steady with one of our old foes. I can see where he's coming from." Cyborg said, shrugging and gulping some more meat with a grin.

"Want some Rae-Rae?"

"No," Raven droned, levitating an apple over to her as she sat at the table with him. "I do not want cardiac arrest, thank you very much."

"Awww, you're no fun."

"I had fun yesterday when that idiot Control Freak tried to take over the city via Abominable Snowmen made out of cardboard boxes."  
"Alas, those pitiful creatures stood not a chance," Cyborg sighed dramatically, one hand on his chest while the other went to his forehead in a 'woe is me' gesture.

"Why'd you go all badass on them for anyway? You could've just dumped them in the Bay, but noooo. Almighty Raven had to go and slam them to bits against a brick building-"

"Victor, I didn't mean to."

Cyborg blinked. She had said his real name, and had just informed him that she...Raven...had done something...accidental?

"Say WHAT?!"

Raven merely sipped her tea.

Cyborg frowned, and was about to push the issue when Starfire floated in, beaming.

"Friend Raven? I believe someone is here to see you."

Raven's eyes widened ever so slightly under her hood, and with a swirl of darkness, she vanished.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Starfire and Robin watched silently as Raven appeared outside the entrance to the Tower, head whipping around and around in search of her visitor.

"Such a joyous reunion," Starfire murmured as the half-demon started, and bounded across the snow towards a black-clad figure. "She truly cares for him."

"Yes, she does," Robin said, looking at Star. "Listen, I'm gonna go down there, and talk to them. See what I can pick up."

Starfire nodded, and stayed where she was, watching the warm reception on the Titan grounds.

Jacques laughed as Raven barreled right into him, knocking them both into a large pile of snow.

"Bonjour, mon petit amour," he smiled, rubbing his nose against hers playfully. "Did you miss me?"

"You can't tell?" Raven droned, pinning him down and hugging him fiercely. "I never thought I'd say it, but I-"

"Ehem."

The couple blinked, and looked up.

Robin was standing there, arms crossed and mouth twisted in a smirk. "Am I going to have to separate you two?" he said, mock serious.

Raven rolled off of the thief, who promptly coughed, and picked himself up, wiping the stray snow from his outfit. "Hey Bat Brat. How's it going?"

"Slow," Robin replied, hands resting on his belt. "This weather seems to affect crime waves. Nothing really big for a while."

"Heard you locked Control Freak up again," X said, wrapping one arm around Raven's waist and pulling her closer. "I'd say good work except that the guy's a schmuck."

"Couldn't agree more," replied the Boy Wonder. "So...why are you here?"

X shrugged, and looked at Raven. "I was hoping to take Raven to...meet someone. Someone special." He looked back at Robin, a challenge in his eyes.

"If you want, you can come along too, Boy Blunder, to make sure I don't take advantage of her."

Raven rolled her eyes at this, but Robin merely shrugged.

"Okay, count me in."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

The dark mystic wasn't surprised one bit when they arrived at Jump City Hospital.

Jacques led her and Robin down the white hallways, saying hello to a few doctors and ignoring the rest. After checking in at the reception desk, the thief led the heroes up to the third floor, down the corridor to the last door on the right.

The room held two beds, only one of which was occupied. The room was bare, save for some pastel pictures of flowers and a few stuffed animals in the corner.

X went to the bed that held an occupant.

Raven and Robin followed cautiously, waiting.

It was a young boy, around five or six. He was clad in a hospital gown, which seemed to engulf his small form. He must be Leon, Raven thought, looking at the eyes and hair. Blue eyes, and black curly hair like Jacques.

And the same smile, she mused when the boy started, and then beamed up at his older brother.

X lowered himself onto the bed, and engulfed the child in a bear hug. Leon chirped happily, and clung to him, his arms barely reaching all the way around X's back.

The Titans watched the siblings quietly.

"Ah, was this the reason for his personal leave?" Robin murmured quietly.

Raven merely nodded, frowning slightly at the sight.

"What's wrong Rae?"

"...I'm not sure," she said, pulling her cloak closer around her body.

A few more moments of silence passed before Jacques waved Raven over.

The half-demon approached cautiously. Small children tended to be easily frightened of her, she had noticed over the years as a Teen Titan. It might have been her dark clothing or foreboding nature, but she wasn't sure.

She finally reached the bed, and settled on the edge at Jacques insistence. Leon's head whipped in her direction, eyes wide with curiosity.

She was about to open her mouth to utter a 'Hi', but Jacques held up a finger, and proceeded to flourish his fingers and hands at Leon.

The boy watched, nodded, and then looked at Raven, offering her a friendly grin. He beckoned gently, and let his fingers dance in the air.

Raven slowly looked at Red X.

"Your brother is deaf?"

Jacques merely nodded, watching the boy's movements. "Leon wishes to express greetings to you, and wonders if you know Robin?"

Raven smirked, not looking over her shoulder. "Yes, I do. Would he like to meet him?"

X repeated her query in sign language. Raven watched in amusement as Leon's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"I'll take that as a yes," she droned as the boy's fingers slashed and danced excitedly. "Hey Boy Wonder. C'mere, looks like you've got a fan."

A shadow moved forward, into the light. Leon's erratic movements ceased as Robin the Boy Wonder looked down at him, a small smirk on his face. With slow, deliberate movements, Robin introduced himself.

"Bird Boy knows sign?" Jacques asked Raven.

"He is of the Batman."

"Oh yeah. Keep forgetting about that..."

Leon brightened up immediately when the Boy Wonder 'spoke', and his own hands were a blur as he 'replied'.

Robin and X both laughed out loud while Leon looked on sheepishly, his tiny feet wiggling nervously beneath the sheets.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "What'd he say?"

"He wanted my autograph," Robin chuckled, pulling out a pad of paper and pen.

Leon merely bounced silently in his bed, ecstatic beyond words.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

The trio returned to the Tower a few hours later, the two boys chatting exuberantly like best friends while Raven merely took their chattering in stride.

The talking abruptly died as they entered the main room. Raven stood on tiptoe to see why.

Beast Boy was standing right there, fists clenched and glaring at them.

"He better be leaving...NOW," the changeling growled, baring his teeth as they ever so slowly lengthened and sharpened into canines. His body began to grow...and grow...and grow...

"Beast Boy!** NO**!"

The green grizzly bear roared down at them, and swiped a large paw at the thief-

-and only snared some small wisps of black tendrils as Raven and her lover vanished.

The bear snarled quietly before yelping as a bo-staff whacked him on the head.

"Dude, what's your deal?!" The changeling snapped as he morphed back, emerald eyes glaring daggers at the Boy Wonder.

"What's YOUR deal?" Robin frowned, pocketing his staff with a whirl and twirl. "He was just talking-"

"I don't care what he was or wasn't doing," the green boy snapped, pointing a finger up at the taller boy. "In case you've forgotten, Oh Fearless Leader, he is an enemy. He steals stuff while simultaneously kicking our butts. How can you let him in here?!"

"Beast Boy-"

"What did he do for you?" the boy asked, turning on his heel and walking away. "Suck your dick? Yeah, that's probably it."

Robin snarled and dived for him, but the changeling let out a yowl, and streaked away as a green cat.

Robin was about to give chase, bounding up the stairs...

...and running straight into something incredibly soft, toppling them both to the ground.

"...Friend Robin?" Starfire queried meekly. "Um, your visage is on my-"

"I moe Fartire," Robin grumbled against her, lifting his spiky head up to look at her. "I was on my way to skin a certain green cat."

"Let him go," the alien murmured, floating up and off the floor, clinging to the Boy Wonder. "It is a lot to take in."

"But-"

"Please," Starfire whispered. "Could we indulge in the skating on ice?"

Robin slowly looked up at her, biting his lip.

"O-okay..."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Raven and X had retreated to the sanctuary of her dark room. The couple breathed a sigh of relief as the room materialized, still clinging to each other.

With a soft cough, Raven pulled away, and locked her door. "Just in case he gets any ideas..."

"What sort of ideas, mon amour?" Jacques said quietly, looking down on her with a soft look.

Raven just gave him a look before walking past him, heading for her closet.

"Strip in here," the thief said, ever so quietly. "And go lie on your belly."

Raven looked at him, frowning. "I don't want-"

"Please. I insist, mon amour."

Raven bit her lip before slowly undoing her clothing and letting everything pool to the floor at her feet. She stepped out, and without looking back at him, walked over to her bed and laid down as he had instructed.

She waited on baited breath, her heart beating faster and faster. She prayed to any and all the gods she could think of that he wouldn't do anything...anything painful to her. He hadn't intentionally hurt her before, but something in the back of her mind was nagging at this irrational fear.

She fought a shudder as she heard him walk over, and settle on the edge of her bed. The mystic waited for the inevitable. For him to strip, to shower her with heated kisses, and for the pleasure...or pain...to engulf her senses.

Raven jumped when she felt his hand touch her bare back, leaving behind a gooey residue.

"Relax, Raven," the thief whispered right in her ear. "Just let go..."

His fingers slid the oil over her skin, gently rubbing it into the dips and crevices of her body. Soon, Raven felt her body buzzing on this gentle, soft pleasure, her skin warming up slightly and her muscles relaxing. She let out a soft coo, and laid her head against her blanket, a soft smile gracing her face.

"How did you like my little brother?" his voice broke through the fog of pleasure, bringing her back to the present with its softness and care.

"He was cute," she sighed, tensing slightly as his hands went from her back to her legs. "Practically died laughing when he swiped Robin's explosive birdarang."

"Heh, yeah." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Well, he was taught by the best."

"Why would you teach a young child like him how to steal?" she murmured into the impending darkness.

"It could come in handy," came the whispered reply. His hands gently rolled her over onto her back, and Raven looked up at the thief, unabashed for the moment at her nakedness.

Jacques looked over her body, the same soft look on his face that she had seen earlier.

"Mon petit amour," he whispered, reaching out to touch her on the cheek. "I wanted to tell you something earlier, but...I was afraid. Raven, I l-"

"Don't," she interrupted.

"Why?" he asked, a slight look of hurt flashing across his face. "Why can't I say it?"

"Because it's too soon to be so sure of something so important," whispered the mystic, trying to pull a blanket over her form. "Just...let's just sleep or continue this." She offered him a small smile. "I've never had such a wonderful massage before."

Jacques nodded distractedly. "Okay. Okay..."

The massage session continued, the thief's hands pleasuring the mystic's body into the night, never saying anything or pushing for more mutual pleasure.

Raven slowly drifted off, the slight paranoia from earlier disappearing entirely.

As she stilled, and laid complacent under his ministrations, the thief slowed and finally stopped.

He leaned down, gently kissing her back, then her uplifted cheek before whispering against her ear.

"Mon corbeau doux, je vous aime. Je vous aimerai pour le reste de ma vie et au delà de."

Red X pulled the covers over her slumbering form, taking one last look at her before vanishing from the room.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reviewers. A lot of you have reviewed for most or even all of my chapters. I really appreciate it, more than you'll ever know.**

**You'll probably see more of Leon soon. Ain't he cute? **

**Oh, and for those of you who don't know a word of French, the rough translation is "My sweet raven, I love you. I will love you for the rest of my life and beyond." **

**Catch you guys later.**


	8. Ravage

Even though Jump City was still unaccustomed to dealing with snow and ice (more than one citizen had to have a friend call 911 in order to unstick their tongues from poles) they had grown used to a few things that snow usually brought about: Snow days for the kids, snowmen lining the streets, and of course, snowball fights and ice skating outdoors.

Starfire giggled at some of the snowmen her and Robin passed on the way to the city lake. Some were rather cute, with one pair holding stick hands and having a lovey-dovey look on their white faces.

Some she did not understand. One looked like a pig in a wig and skirt, sitting on a brick wall, while another opposite it looked like a large green frog. When she asked about this, Robin looked at the pair, and merely smirked, mentioning something about 'The Muppets'.

The girl made a mental note to try and find some movies about The Muppets. She liked the frog. It reminded her of her pet back home, save that her pet had two more heads and six legs...

It had started to snow again when the couple reached the lake, though not very hard. The flakes seemed to hover, watching, waiting for something to happen.

The Boy Wonder wandered towards the skating stand, purchasing their skates, and showing the alien girl how the things would work.

"Okay Star," he began, sitting them both down on a bench and showing her the skates. "You're supposed to strap it on, like this," he demonstrated, tugging on and tightening his skate. "Let's see, cool."

He carefully made his way over to the ice, and stepped on.

Starfire watched, transfixed, as the boy slowly and methodically pushed his feet out...back...out...back. One foot at a time...

"C'mon Starfire," he called, smiling and making a figure eight. He paused, waiting.

The alien girl cocked her head down at her skates, mentally shrugging and floating over to the Boy Wonder, a playful grin on her face. She turned, and did a figure eight as well, inches off the ice.

Robin sighed, and motioned her to put her feet down.

Starfire smiled, nodded, and gingerly did so.

She blinked, still standing. She had seen many earthlings fall on their backsides after taking one step onto the ice. Yet...it was easy, she thought, starting to skate slowly towards the smiling Boy Wonder.

"That's it Star! Nice and easy," he called, encouraging.

Soon the couple were skating in slow tangent, holding hands all the way. . .

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

After a leisurely dinner at a place called Shenanigans, the young couple purchased some movies that Starfire expressed an interest in, and headed back to the tower.

They made camp in Robin's room, seeing as how he had a VHS and a DVD player. After slipping in the first movie, the Boy Wonder flopped back onto his bed, smiling as the alien girl quickly scooted over, snuggling against his body. Almost automatically, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close as the opening credits rolled.

Robin felt his heart flutter happily at Starfire's surprised smile as a swamp scene came into view, with a certain long legged green frog sitting on a log, and strumming a banjo.

_**'Why are there so many songs about rainbows  
And what's on the other side?  
Rainbows are visions, but only illusions  
And rainbows have nothing to hide  
So we've been told, and some choose to believe it  
I know they're wrong; wait and see  
Someday we'll find it, the Rainbow Connection  
The lovers, the dreamers, and me...'**_

Star frowned slightly, and looked up at the Boy Wonder. "Robin?"

Robin looked down, still smiling. "Yeah Star?"

"Why are you not like the proverbial rainbow? Why do you hide yourself from m-, the others and myself?"

The Boy Wonder blinked down at the alien girl, masked domino eyes meeting emerald green. He knew that one day she would question him, push the line that he had so deftly drawn when the team had first formed. Yet it still surprised him. Raven herself had never really pushed him before that little incident, and she didn't push him now.

Then again, this wasn't Raven he was dealing with. Raven had secrets, and knew the value of keeping such secrets, even from her closest friends.

This was Starfire. No, this was Kori'ander, an alien girl whom he'd come to care for more than himself. Did he want to end up like his mentor, Batman? All alone in a cave with only a butler and bats for company, having scattered his own family to the four winds?

One word strummed through his whole being as he gazed at the girl in his arms: NO.

Starfire felt a thrill as Robin leaned down, giving the girl a rough, ravishing first kiss. A soft coo escaped from her as he pulled away, and she reached up again, tugging him back and returning the gesture, albeit in a softer, more loving manner.

The movie played once, paused on the start menu, and began to play again on its on accord. And again. And again. And again...

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Dude, why are we up?"

Cyborg glanced at the green changeling, giving him a stern look. "Because Robbie said we were going to start some new training program nice and EARLY this morning." He blinked his one eye, and looked around the living room. Only Beast Boy and himself had been on time. Raven had slinked in a few moments earlier, hair still dripping from her shower.

"Speaking of early birds, where is our fearless leader?"

Raven murmured something inaudible into her cup of tea.

Beast Boy cocked his head at her, ears twitching. "What was that Rae? Didn't catch it."

Raven looked up, eyes slightly...embarrassed looking? "Um...Robin and Starfire are still asleep."

Another head cock from the green boy. "Why?"

Raven merely shook her head, and returned to her tea.

"That tears it," Cyborg said. "C'mon BB. Let's go give Robin a wake up call for once."  
"I wouldn't do that," Raven began, but trailed off as both boys ignored her. She sighed, shrugged, and finished her tea off.

She was on her second cup, gently inhaling the subtle scent of green tea when she heard Beast Boy let out a loud "AAAAAAHHHH! GET YOUR CLOTHES ON NOW ROBIN!!!"

The mystic let a small smirk tug at the corners of her lips. "Told 'em so..."

Meanwhile, by this time in his room, Robin had slammed the door shut, sweating and offering a shaky grin to the alien girl laying on his bed. "Jeez. I'm wearing pants...the way he was going on," he continued, making his way over to his closet and pulling out a uniform. "You'd think that we slept together or something."

Starfire cocked her head at the boy. "But we did sleep together."

"Oh yeah..."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-**

While the Titans finally got on track with their training program, going over basic maneuvers in the snow and ice and learning a few survival tricks, there was a slight, quiet disturbance on the other side of Jump City.

Bobby was your average five year old boy. He was his happiest when he was away from school and his home, out playing with his friends in the park.

Since there was so much snow, he was in the park now, playing hide and seek with some of his buddies.

He crawled through the leaves of a frozen bush, and pushed deeper into the cover of the trees and plants. This was a perfect spot, he congratulated himself as he ran behind a particularly spiky plant.

Bobby skidded to a stop, sliding a few more inches than he would have liked. He blinked down at the blue body, frowning in confusion. Why was it blue? It must be cold, he reasoned, kneeling down for a better look. After all, what did you expect from a guy that was nekki?

"Hey Mister?" Bobby asked timidly, reaching out and poking the long mane of dark hair on the man's head. "Mister, could ya wake up-please?" the last part came out in a frightened squeak. The man had opened his eyes, and in a flash, was standing tall, green eyes looking around the clearing precisely and warily. Satisfied that he was in no danger, he glanced down at the youngling at his feet.

Bobby gulped, but stood his ground. No way was he going to let a big blue man scare him into running home crying for his momma. Cindy Lu would never let him live it down!

Then...the blue man smiled. The boy relaxed, a sense of peace and calm washing over his small frame. This guy wouldn't hurt him, he knew. He just needed...what did he need? Never mind, he told himself, frowning slightly. He had a few very important questions he felt he needed to ask the guy before he even thought about helping him.

"Are you an alien invader?"

The man smiled again, and slowly shook his head.

Bobby let out a sigh of relief. "Okay...what's your name and where are you from?"

The man seemed to be mulling this over, then he opened his mouth, and a soft British accent flowed out. "My name is Cere-um, sorry, I meant to say my name was Max. And I'm from Hell."

Bobby blinked at this. "So...you're from down there?" He pointed at the ground, eyes wide.

'Max' smiled. "No. There's a place in England called Hell. That's where I'm from."

Bobby beamed. "Oh, that's okay then. Um, where you heading?"

The blue man considered the child before leaning down, and whispering in the boy's ear. Bobby listened carefully, nodded a few times, and pointed towards the bay.

Max nodded his thanks, and simply vanished.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Jacques moaned softly, hands gripping Raven's hips, locking them in place as she moved against him aggressively, hungrily. She leaned down, biting at his chest and neck, drawing gasps and groans from the thief.

Normally, this would be one of his greatest fantasies. To have a beautiful girl ravishing him to the point of exhaustion. Raven had yanked him into her room the second he had showed up, an hour or so after she had finished that new training program Robin had insisted on doing. Now, three hours later, she had refused to let him rest, instead arousing him again and again, enticing him with kisses, licks, even bites.

He wasn't even sure if he could finish this act or not. X growled, flipping them both over and beginning to move erratically against her, harder and faster than before. Raven merely crooned at his actions, arms wrapping around his back and legs around his torso, her own body reaching up to thrust against his assaulting one, egging him on. Her eyes widened as another orgasm hit her, and she let out a keening screech, nails digging into the dried blood on X's back.

The thief moaned, wishing to stop, but he knew better. He kept thrusting, even as her walls squeezed him. There, he could feel it coming, he thought hazily. The tightening sensation, soon he'd get this damn love making over with and just sleep for a few days.

The couple screamed in unison, climaxing as one. The mystic sighed at the warm feeling that once again flooded her abdomen, and she loosened her hold on her lover, eyes closing as she basked in the pleasure.

Red X had stamina, damn good stamina by his own account. He could run for miles without stopping, he could stay awake for three days nonstop, and he could bench press 250 lbs easily.

But there was no way he could have another go at Raven. Not tonight anyway. Maybe a week from now, he thought as he collapsed against her, not even bothering to pull himself out of her warmth. It would take too much effort.

"Jacques," a sultry voice purred after a moment in his ear. X groaned, head turning away from the voice. "No. I can't Rae...not tonight..."

"Please Jacques, I need you," the girl begged, wrapping her legs around him again and moving against him, trying to entice him.

Red X merely laid there on top of her, ignoring her actions. Soon enough, his breathing slowed, and Raven knew he was fast asleep.

Damn.

Raven sighed, gently pushing the slumbering thief off of her, and rolled out of bed, padding to her bathroom.

She blinked at the sight.

A tall man stood her bathtub, blue skin glistening with still-wet snow. His long dark hair hung down over his shoulders, and green eyes seemed to try to draw her in, enchanting her. She pointedly ignored the fact that he was naked.

Raven was about to demand who the hell he was and what the hell he was doing in her bathroom when the man lowered his eyes, and kneeled before her.

"Mi'lady," a soft European accent wafted up to her ears. "I am here to assist you in your...needs."

Raven continued to stare at him. "You," she finally whispered, pointing a trembling finger at him. "You were in my dream..."

He merely nodded. "I am the one called Cerenus. And I have come to help."

Raven frowned, then pointed out her door. "Get out. I won't have you-"

"Mi'lady, allow me to explain something that you might find important," Cerenus interjected coolly, standing once more. "You are in heat," he stated bluntly, ignoring her askance look. "If you do not allow me to...mate...with you, you will hyper-sex your lover to death. He's beyond exhausted right now. A bomb could go off right in this very room, and he would not awaken. For his sake, and for the sake of your other male friends, let me embrace you as a mate."

Raven merely looked at him, still frowning. "And if I refuse to sleep with you?"

The blue-skinned man offered a crooked grin. "Normally, I wouldn't push the issue. Female demons are more volatile and violent than we are, raping a female is the last thing on any male's mind." He smile faded, and his eyes seemed to harden into jade. "But there's more here at stake than just your male comrades. Yes," he murmured, seeing the dawning look of realization on her face. "You know of it. Yes..."

Raven didn't even blink, and suddenly, Cerenus was there, right in front of her. She let out a soft gasp, automatically backing up into her countertop. Cerenus reached out, gripping her around the middle and hefting her up, setting her down on the cold counter. She opened her mouth in a gasp, and squealed as the male demon's mouth captured hers, and proceeded to gently ravish it.

'Yes mi'lady,' his voice purred in her mind, even as she struggled against him. Her powers seemed to have shut down, and weren't responding to her frightened commands.

'Just relax, mistress,' he hissed in her mind, hands shifting to her hips and massaging them.

Raven shuddered at the unwanted attention, her body already heating up.

'Just let go, let the demon out to play...'

Four red eyes appeared on the mystic's face, and her nails elongated and sharpened. She snarled something inaudible, and her naked form jumped forward, grinding against his blue one.

'Yessssss, it seems I'll have to mate with you in the barbaric way before I can truly cure you.'

Some slumbering part in Raven's mind wondered vaguely what he meant by that. She got her answer fairly quickly.

Cerenus easily gripped her, pulling her off the countertop and in the same momentum flipping her over, her backside high in the air. Raven blinked, then let out a furious, inhuman roar of rage.

The roar turned ecstatic as the male bit her lower back, and began to slowly thrust himself inside her. The pain was exquisite, Raven thought deliriously. His shaft was covered in barbs and spines, increasing the pain tenfold. She squirmed against him, panting hard as he invaded her body, silently begging for all of him.

Cerenus paused when he had embedded himself all the way. Now for the dangerous part. He bit his lip, closed his eyes, and murmured a harsh sounding spell.

Raven let out a surprised grunt when she felt another shaft poke at her rectum. How did he do that? she wondered hazily. The thought died out when she felt him tense behind her, and with a grunt, force himself inside with one stroke.

The half-demon screeched, seeing nothing but black with occasional white flashes of stars.

Cerenus merely held himself inside her, calmly waiting out her writhing and screaming.

When she had stilled, and was only panting raggedly, he began to move.

The twin invasion of her body was tearing her apart, the girl thought hazily, panting hard as the male thrust and pulled, thrust and pulled. She could feel blood trickling from both holes, and it seemed that the pain intensified tenfold as he began to shove into her faster, a low, continuous growl erupting from his throat.

Then he reached her g-spot, and continued to rub against it and prick it...

Raven's four eyes rolled up into their respective sockets. Oh, Azar...

She thrust back at him, urging him on. She let out a continuous stream of cries as he obeyed, shoving himself into her with more and more force. Her claws scrabbled at the counter, leaving gashes in the surface. Her blood trickled down their joined bodies, and her belly burned.

Cerenus listened and watched her, curious. He cautiously reached down under them, and started to gently stroke her clitoris. When she moaned louder, he took it as a good sign, and started to rub it harder and harder.

Raven's body arched and writhed, her mouth open in a silent scream as she came. Cerenus allowed his body to release into her, the extra tension vibrating through Raven's body in one glorious gush of release.

Raven blacked out for a moment. She awoke to find herself flipped on her back now, staring up at Cerenus' passive face. "Now that I've subdued you for the moment," He murmured, leaning down and embracing her in a lover's hug. He leaned his forehead against hers, whispering now.

"Just let me do this. Trust me, you'll feel much better."

He sighed, chanting softly. Raven couldn't feel her body, she was so numb from the combined pleasure and pain, it was like her body had shut down for the moment to process what had happened to her.

Soon they're bodies began to glow a deep crimson, and an ebony shadow emerged from Raven's body. A pale blue one emerged from Cerenus', and the two entities slammed into each other, sparking and imploding on each other.

Raven could only watch, body truly spent as she felt her spirit return.

Cerenus held her for a moment longer, then gingerly helped her to sit up.

Raven blinked at him, then looked away, her lilac eyes returning. "What did you do?" she finally whispered, hands rubbing her bare arms.

"I fixed your problem," Cerenus said simply. His hand casually stroked her breast, causing the teen to blush and look away. "Good," Cerenus smirked. "You're done for now. First heat is usually the worst," he explained, fetching a towel and beginning to clean her off. "After this, whenever you come into heat again, your mate will be able to keep up with you. You might want to invest in one of those sex books that humans are so fond of looking at-"

"What do I tell him?" Raven whispered, looking at the door.

Cerenus shrugged. "That is up to you, mi'lady. And now, I shall take my leave." His green eyes gazed down into her lilac ones, and he seemed to soften slightly. "I shall see you again, Raven, though for less pleasant circumstances I'm afraid."

And with that, he vanished.

Raven sat there for a long time, shivering in her towel, mind whirling. Still unsure about how she should feel, the mystic staggered out of the bathroom, and collapsed onto her bed, falling into slumber after she clumsily wrapped her form around X's.

_**-------------End of Chapter VIII----------------**_

**Heeee, hi guys (waves timidly) Yeah, sorry for the lack of updating and the like. Been busy with life, and I kept trying to fix this chapter, to better it. Then I realized it's just one of those chapters that has to be bad so that others may be good. Sorry for the rape-like quality of this, but there was no avoiding it. Not in my world, anyway.**

**Yes, that's why Raven's been a little...out of it. Intelligence was on the right track with the pheromones comment.**

**Toodles. **


	9. Vermillion

((WARNING _May cause vomitting, quessiness, or intense dislike. Read at your own risk.))_

Red X was very cautious as he woke up what felt like days later. He didn't give any outward signs of returning to the land of the living. He kept his breathing slow and heavy, didn't open his eyes, and just listened very carefully.

There was a warm, slumbering body next to his: Raven's, no doubt. The Tower was quiet, and judging by the silence outside the window, it wasn't quite morning yet.

The thief warily opened one eye, taking in the scene for a moment before taking a steadying breath, and slipping out of Raven's bed.

She shuddered slightly at the loss of body heat, but continued on in her slumber. Jacques didn't know whether to thank the gods or to feel disappointed.

"What the hell is with you?" he growled at himself as he made his way to her bathroom, intent on relieving himself. "You fall for her, and then she goes nympho on ya, and you swear no more sex for at least a week, and now you're hoping she'll jump you? Man, you are...are..."

He trailed off as he gazed into the bathroom, eyes widening.

The floor was covered in droplets of dark blood, and in the area by the countertop, where there were gouges in the top, the floor was strangely sticky...

"Oh God," X whispered, turning and blurring back to the bed.

Raven still slept, in a seemingly peaceful dream. Her body was on top of the covers instead of under, and her skin was a tad cold, X discovered when he warily touched her back. He looked down at where her legs joined, and let out his breath in a low curse.

Congealed blood. It confirmed his suspicions that had leapt into his mind the second he had seen the bloody towels and the blood-sprinkled floor.

"Rae?" he murmured, shaking her gently. "Rae? Please, wake up..."

"Mmmph," growled the mystic, rolling onto her belly and trying to fall back into a deeper sleep.

"WAKE UP," X snarled, and without preamble, deftly (though somewhat gently) bit her rump.

Raven awoke with a loud yelp, one hand reaching out to swat at the thief, while the other protectively flew to her derre ere.

"What the hell X?!"

X took the swat without much notice, eyes hard and icy as he gazed down at her. Within seconds, he was straddling her, preventing any chance of physical escape.

Raven fought the urge to blush as this brought up a few...images...as to what could be done in such a position.

Wait. Why was she still. . .? Wasn't Cerenus'...tending...supposed to take care of that?

Her thoughts trailed away as her lover continued to stare at her, waiting for something.

"Raven. What...how," X stumbled for a moment, frowning slightly. How to ask her? He'd never been in such a vulnerable position before; he cared about her, and he knew he'd fight to keep her safe. But...this? Was he truly ready for such a heavy responsibility?

I don't know, he thought as he stared down into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Are you alright, love?" he finally murmured, nodding at the blood on her body. He watched as her sleepy eyes widened slightly, and he took note as she bit her lip.

"I...Jacques, I'm so sorry," she whispered, gripping his arms tightly, almost begging. "I...I don't know how it happened, but I couldn't stop it-"

"Shhh, my little blackbird," the thief whispered in reply, settling on top of her and allowing the mystic to cling to him. He merely laid there, listening to her hiccupping sobs. His neck and chest were soon wet, and after a moment, he sighed.

"We'll be more careful in the future then," X said softly. He looked down at her, eyebrow shooting almost into his hairline as she stared at him, confusion written all over her tear-streaked face. "Wh-What?" she gulped.

The thief frowned at her, hands tightening around her slightly. "Didn't...didn't you have a..." he gulped, and instead looked down at her abdomen.

Raven's eyes widened with understanding, her mouth forming an 'O'. "No, no," she finally gasped, shaking her head.

Relief coursed through the thief's body, followed immediately by severe concern. "Then what's with all the blood?"

Raven turned away from him, not looking at him, instead focusing on her wall.

"Rae? Please," X begged, nuzzling her neck. "Tell me what the hell happened."

With a heavy heart, and immense shame, the girl finally did as he asked.

Silence reigned for the longest time in her bedroom after her admission. Raven didn't dare to look at her lover's face; she couldn't bear to see the anger, the shame, or the fear that were certainly on the thief's face.

"...did it help you?"

Raven considered this question carefully before squeezing her eyes shut once more, and nodding.

"If he comes back, I'll kill him."

This simple statement seemed to lighten the mood in the bedroom, and Raven turned over to face her roguish lover. He was serious, but the look in his eyes was merely concern, anger not directed at her, and something...strange. Alien to the mystic...

"C'mon," Jacques finally murmured, picking her up easily and carrying her to the bathroom. "I'll clean ya up."

Raven nodded, trustingly wrapping her arms around his neck as they entered the bathroom, and the thief kicked the door shut behind him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Leon's world, for a child his age, was relatively complex. He couldn't hear, yet he could see things. Visible vibrations of sound alerted him whenever someone was getting close, if they were speaking, even if they were a boy or a girl if he concentrated enough. And then there were times, when he really focused, that he could tell what they were thinking about. Nothing precise, of course, but he could read them well enough to tell if they were upset, happy, or lying.

His sight made up for his disability most of the time.

The rest of the time, he relied on his other senses; touch (hugs are yummy), taste, and perhaps the second strongest sense to him, smell.

Of course, when one is as sick as he was in the hospital, some of the sense get dulled.

'I hate being sick and staying here. When can I come home?' he asked his Big Brother during one visit.

His brother had stiffened, and then seemed to collapse in on himself. 'You can come with me when you are better Leo.'

'Home?'

'Leo...'

'Jacques, why can't we go home anymore?' he asked firmly, his hands motioning the question strongly. 'The nice lady said I should be able to go home in just a few more weeks, if I don't have a relapse.'

Big Brother had stared at him for a long time. Leo took the opportunity to really look at his bigger brother.

It was strange, he concluded as Jacques shook his head. He was tired, and frightened. About what though?

'I'll tell you when you're older,' the thief said as he got up to leave.

Leo pouted. 'You always say that when you get into trouble. Why can't you just tell me?'

His brother smiled, faintly. 'Just trust me, okay? I'll tell you about it when you're older, no if's, and's, or but's.'

So, now, here he was, all alone in his hospital room. His nurse had already visited to check on him, cheerfully letting him know that he was just strong enough to be able to sleep that night without a ventilator. Leon was certainly happy about this, but he was distracted by thoughts of his brother.

He tried to distract himself by drawing random things on paper with crayons. That was a good thing about the hospital; they always had plenty of paper and crayons.

That, he thought with a grin, and the fact that he didn't really have a bedtime.

The boy cocked his head, looking up from his paper as strange vibrations alerted him to heavy footsteps coming his way. Not Jacques, these were way too heavy-

He let out a silent scream as the head of his nurse rolled to a stop at his door, eyes twitching lifelessly in the sockets, mouth open to form a perfect 'o' shape.

The boy scrambled around in the bedding, weakly climbing out and making a mad dash for the window. His chest burned, and his breath came in silent gasps-

He bucked, kicking out as the Man easily caught him, threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, and carted the silently screaming boy out of the room.

The nurse continued to blink from the floor, staring right past the feet going past her, and carefully watching over nothing.

END OF CHAPTER IX

_Um, I guess I owe you guys an apology. Life got busy and I kinda sorta forgot about this for a while. I have a job now, and am gearing up for college. I think I might post the next chapter tomorrow, but don't hold me to it._

_Yes, lotsa blood now. Yum..._


	10. Cold

When Raven awoke the next morning, she was slightly dismayed to find that Jacques wasn't curled up protectively against her. His indention in her sheets was cold, and his clothing was nowhere to be seen.

The mystic decided to be honest with herself; she was more than slightly upset that he wasn't there that morning. He had been so gentle and caring the previous night…she had fallen asleep listening to him whispering reassurances in her ear. She dreamed of waking up in his strong arms, of him smiling a good morning to her, and of him...him...she just WANTED him so badly...

Raven groaned softly as she rolled out of bed, all of her petite form shuddering in pain. From last night, she thought grimly.

Hm. She would run a cleansing spell soon; to make sure she didn't catch anything…or conceive anything. She refused to carry a child of another demon; it was bad enough that she was the Daughter of Trigon. She didn't think any child should have to deal with him as a grandfather.

Raven got up, gingerly stretching her naked body out, mentally embracing the new day, and her new position. A sigh escaped from her lips, carried on the fog of cold.

The snow had returned, with a vengeance, she noted dully as she opened her drapes, revealing the tell-tale white movement of a snow storm.

Amazing. The weather reflected her feelings. Cold, empty, depressed…

The girl continued to stare out the window, squinting slightly as the light seemed to grow a little. It was the sun rising, she realized with a faint broken smile. It was still early.

This day...this day held promise.

**waves Hello again everyone. Ran into some computer, life, job, and school problems. But I'm back, and I can't help but feel both honored and ashamed that people are still reading this, and still commenting on it. So, this little thing is to help tide everyone over until the next chapter. No promises (we all saw what happened last time I did that!) but maybe right before or after Turkey Day is when you should check in.**

**Again, I am very VERY sorry. Thank you, thank you my lovely duckies, each and every one.**


	11. Burlap

There were many things that had happened that night. Raven had mated with another demon, Red X had disappeared, Cyborg had fitted himself some new legs, and Robin had shyly led Starfire into his room for some late night cuddling.

And yet, through all of this, Beast Boy was nowhere to be found.

The Changeling was having a rough holiday. Everyone seemed to be finding someone, except him. Sure, he could change into a dog and then he'd have a lot of attention, but it'd be the wrong kind…

"At least I don't have to worry about you running off, do I?"

It was dark, save for the torch lights around _her_. Even though it was still freezing outside, with the snow piled up nearly three feet, it was rather warm and toasty this far underground.

Beast Boy sighed, laying down a bouquet of poinsettias. "You're more faithful than anyone…"

Terra, understandably, didn't have much to say to this. She merely listened passively, never moving, never making a sound.

"Why am I the only who seems to care about everyone?" the changeling mumbled, shuffling his boots nervously. He wore his normal uniform, unlike the rest of the team. He had actually gotten here via Polar Bear Express. While not as fast as he would have liked, it had at least been a warm journey.

"Am I the only sane person left?!" he roared, starting to pace. "I mean, sure, who can't turn over a new leaf? But this guy? Pfft," he snorts, much like a horse. "I might be the youngest, but I can tell what he really cares about: tail, and not my kind."

The silence that overtook the rocky cavern was broken by an electronic sounding Hatari Theme. Still looking miffed, Beast Boy answered it.

"WHAT?!"

"…Garfield?"

Oh shit.

"Oh. Heh heh, sorry Raven…um, what's up?"

"We have a problem and we need your muscle power."

Beast Boy immediately perked up, a toothy grin sneaking onto his face. "Who is it this time? Is it that Adonis creep again? I'll beat him so hard-"

"No, Garfield. We need you over at the Jump City Hospital so the police can let us in."

The changeling's ears ticked back against his head. "What-?"

"It's Jacques brother, Leon," Raven interrupted grimly. "He's gone and his nurse was beheaded. The police won't let us in to look for evidence, that new commissioner thinks it's all for the force. She doesn't know how to share yet, apparently."

Garfield glanced up at Terra's face, offering the stone maiden a shaky smile.

"I'll be right there."

"Hurry Garfield, I think there's another storm on the way."

The changeling didn't respond to this, instead sinking towards the ground.

As the wind started to pick up, and the sky darkened with the oncoming storm, a green owl soared from the lonely cave, the fluttering of wings dying away quickly.

Inside that cave, Terra the Stone Maiden didn't move. She merely waited, always as patient as before and never wavering.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Leon felt like crying. He couldn't help it. He hadn't felt so helpless before, and his brother wasn't there right now to make things all better and safe.

He was in a sack, strapped in either in the backseat or passenger side of a moving vehicle. The Man hadn't spoken once.

Leon's fingers were bloody from trying to claw his way out, and the air was stuffy, smelling like heated cloth.

At least it was warm, he thought. He didn't have to worry about a relapse in this sack; it was nice and warm.

They drove for a really really long time with no potty breaks. Leon let out a few whimpers, but was ignored for the most part. The Man had opened the sack a few times to offer the boy some beef jerky, which the six year old took greedily. He knew Jacques would be upset that he was taking food from a Stranger, but the child reasoned that in this case, it would be alright. Why would The Man go to all this trouble if he wanted to 'do him harm'?

They were stopping!

Leon stilled in the sack, waiting excitedly as the vehicle died, and he heard The Man's footsteps coming closer…

"We're here," a growl came from The Man as he picked up the limp sack.

Where was here?

****

****

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Whee. Doesn't everyone just love cliffhangers? A little late putting this up, but it's up. Yay. Ah, look. Almost 100 reviews! Yaaay! **

**Okay, now serious stuff. What's with the one liner stuff like 'update soon' or 'I love this!'? I'm not complaining, but let's try to expound on those statements. **

**I, as you all know, am an extremely simple and humble writer. Explain these things to me. Why do you want me to update it soon? Is it so bad that you just want to put it out of it's misery? Do you love it because Starfire isn't really being a bitch? C'mon everyone, explain it to me.**

**Other than that, I would like to thank everyone who have read it thus far. Stick with this, keep reviewing, and I might (keyword: MIGHT) do something special, depending on time and ecteria. **

**See you guys later. Peace out!**


	12. St Francis to the Rescue

"Jingle bells, Cyborg smells, Robin laid an egg. The Bat mobile lost a wheel, and X'y got away, hey!"

Most of the pedestrians stared, shocked at this singer as he barreled through the snow, the hospital now in sight.

Who could blame them? It wasn't everyday you saw a green polar bear that could talk, let alone sing a rather catchy tune.

Beast Boy skidded to a stop right at the doors, his bear rump thumping on the pavement. He offered a shaky grin to the officers standing guard.

"Heh heh, h-hey there Officers. Um, my friends are in there-"

"You can't come in through here," one said, tossing her blonde hair behind her before pulling up the hood on her jacket. "Not. HERE."

Her companion, a short stocky gentleman with his entire lower face covered with a blue scarf, nodded in silent agreement.

Beast Boy cocked his bear head at her, sensing a smile behind the words. He bared his teeth in a grin.

"Understood Officer."

"Excellent. Off with you, Titan."

Inside the hospital, the Titans were all huddled in a corner as they watched their fearless leader with wide eyes.

Robin was face to face with the new commissioner, fists clenched and teeth bared.

Who would have thought she would have been this much trouble? He thought furiously. Sure, you shouldn't judge a person by how they look, but when he first spotted her, he had thought she looked too soft and caring for this line of work. Black hair, dark doe eyes, and a short enough stature to put her eye level with the Boy Wonder himself. She looked like she belonged in a day care center or a library.

Boy was he ever wrong.

"Get the hell outta my face!" she barked at him. "It's disrespectful, and it won't change my mind. You and your vigilantes don't belong here-"

"We're not vigilantes-"

"Sure you aren't. This is a crime scene, not a practice run for you and your 'team'. Beat it, before I have you arrested."

"But-"

"Beat it kid."

The three Titans in the corner gripped each other tighter, and waited for the oncoming storm, eyes ever wide.

Robin's outline suddenly seemed to sprout flames that danced along his limbs and crept in and out of his open mouth. He seemed to sprout taller and taller, while everyone got shorter. Behind him, his shadow grew, and appeared to take on bat wings…

**"Don't. Call. Me. KID."**

The commissioner blinked up at the fiery teen. "Whatever. Just get outta here before I have you and your team arrested for tampering with the evidence."

"Merow?"

The woman snapped her head to look down at the green, wide eyed kitten sitting at her feet, its front paws out and wiggling before it, as if it was asking to be picked up.

The woman, amazingly, softened. "Damn me for honoring St. Francis," she sighed. Robin's mouth opened and closed in surprise, domino mask blank as the kitten mewled happily as it was picked up by the woman.

"W-who?" Robin asked rather quickly, stepping around to her other side that faced the hospital door. He grudgingly tickled the kitten's chin, eliciting a purr.

The woman rolled her eyes. "St. Francis of Assisi, patron saint of the environment and animals. You never heard of him? What, you didn't hear about how he preached to the birds?"

Robin shook his head.

"Saved a town from a raging wolf?"

Again, another shake of the head from the Boy Wonder.

The commissioner rolled her eyes, absentmindedly stroking the purring animal. "Fine. St. Francis of Assisi was this guy…"

As the commissioner explained the feats and life of the patron saint of animals, Cyborg and Starfire made their way over for the history lesson as well, eyes wide with curiosity and wonder.

Raven wasn't there.

Inside the room, she emerged from behind the door, and with a curt nod to the policemen inside, telepathically closed the door silently.

"Ello Miss Raven," a red-headed cop smiled, tipping his cap at her and offering a cheeky wink, his green eyes dancing. "Haven't seen ya in a while."

Raven offered a cracked smile from beneath her hood. "Your new boss has been blockading us for some time now Ben. Do you and your crew mind-"

"Course we don't mind," Ben interrupted her with a snort. "It's not like you'd tamper with the evidence. Hells bells, you don't even touch anything…"

"Thank you," the mystic murmured softly, staying where she was and settling into the lotus position.

She closed her eyes, blocking out the sounds of the men doing their jobs. She blocked out that annoying woman's voice from the other side of the door, and she blocked out the all encompassing smell of blood…

The CSI team worked around the mystic, staying always at a polite distance and making sure to murmur and whisper around her. They were used to working with her, and didn't mind her being there. She never touched like some of the other 'psychics', she never tried to distract them from their job, and she was always quick.

And right on time, the girl opened her eyes, nodded her thanks, and vanished in a flash of dark light.

"And that's when they decided to finally canonize him," the commissioner said.

She didn't notice Raven reappearing at the back, so intent on petting the kitten and telling the story she was.

"Robin, guys?" Raven coughed loudly. "C'mon, let's go home. We shouldn't bother her; she's just trying to do her job."

Robin grumbled something under his breath, and agreed.

The commissioner was left alone, with only a green kitten in her hands.

She looked down at the animal, smile turning into a set line. "You…are going home with me."

"Purrrrr."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

****

**_Ah, some lighter stuff again. The song was inspired from the Joker singing in 'Christmas with Joker' from Batman the Animated series. Gotta love that guy..._**

****

**_Yes, St. Francis was real. He's in the history books, though they rarely mention his affiliation with animals._**

****

**_Ah, three people giving three good reviews. (bows) Thank ye kindly, fair reviewers. That's what I'm talkin' about! Now, I won't require a set number of reviews for the next upcoming chapters (although a few would be nice). _**

****

**_That's all for now. Next chapter! Tally HO!_**


	13. Skin

Leon tumbled out of the sack, landing haphazardly on his rump, letting out a silent yelp of surprise and pain.

He blinked, and looked around, eyes widening…

Why was he here?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, back at the Tower, the Titans conferred.

"This was a professional," Raven intoned emotionlessly as the Titans sat in the living room, steaming cups of tea and coco being doled out by Starfire.

"He came in, and he got out. He only killed that nurse because she got in the way. He didn't play around with her, he just finished her. He grabbed Leon, and left."

"Did Leon…know him?" Cyborg asked, sipping some coco.

Raven shook her head. "No. He was…very afraid."

A new voice joined in, one that made Beast Boy's ears flicker back to the side of his head, and made Raven smile softly.

"How are we gonna find him?"

Red X was back, costume on along with attitude, leaning against their big screen tv. "I couldn't find a trace of him," he continued softly, staying where he was. "No airline tickets, no boat tickets, no gas stops-"

"What makes you think that he's not in the city?"

Red X turned and looked down at the changeling. Beast Boy was standing up now, fists clenched as he tried to hold in his temper.

"Do you know something we don't?"

The thief didn't visibly respond to this. Raven frowned under her hood, and ever so gently, reached out to him emotionally, trying to sense what he was feeling.

He was, at this point in time, amazingly fragile. She could sense that at any given point, he could break down completely…

Chaos. Fear. Anger. Love. Lust. Disgust. Despair. Hate, all encompassing hate-!!!

"My father is no longer in Metropolis."

The others, even Beast boy seemed confused. Raven's eyes widened, mouth opening in a soft 'o'.

"Jacques?" she queried softly. "Do you think your father had something to do with this?"

The Titans glanced at each other before looking at their guest, waiting…

Ever so slowly, the thief nodded. "I wish to…to team up with you guys, if you're looking for Leon."

"Of course-" "NOT!"

Robin and Beast boy both turned to glare at each other. Cyborg stiffened in his seat, setting his coco down and watching them both closely, watching and waiting for signs of an outbreak of a physical fight.

Starfire winced, and settled next to Raven on the couch. Raven allowed this, watching their leader and Beast Boy face off.

"Speak your piece, Garfield," Robin said stiffly.

"Why the hell should we let him in?!" Beast Boy exploded. "I know this isn't right! ME! I'm usually the one who gets us into trouble, not trying to get us out of it!"

He turned, glaring at the others. "He's in our Tower, wanting to team up with us. X is only out for himself, he told us that a gazillion times before. He's banging Raven-"

A sharp crack echoed in the room as the coffee table suddenly broke for no apparent reason.

Raven's eyes glowed red as she watched the changeling flinch. "Get. To the point," she snarled.

"My point is that we shouldn't trust him!" Garfield bellowed, pointing a hand at the silent thief. "We don't really know if he isn't after something else-"

Starfire meekly raised a hand. "Friend Garfield? I must ask: how is his circumstance any different from when Terra came to our team?"

Beast Boy's ears wilted at this. "B-But that was di-different-"

"If he wanted anything, he would have gotten it already," Cyborg reasoned aloud. He blinked at the betrayed look he received from Beast Boy. "What BB? It's true."

"B-but, he-"

"I don't think he would do anything to hurt us, Garfield," Robin intoned gently. "Well, not intentionally anyway. Let's just…give him a chance. Okay? And if you're right," he added with a smirk. "Everyone has to eat tofu for a month."

The rest of the team blanched at this, but didn't argue. Beast Boy didn't smile at this, but his ears pricked up slightly.

He turned to glare up at the thief. "I'll be watching you," he growled. "And I'll be waiting to rip your throat out if you betray us."

X nodded at this, saying nothing.

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way," Robin sighed, settling once more back onto the couch, an arm absentmindedly wrapping around Starfire's waist and pulling her closer.

"It's getting dark team. You guys go ahead and relax, and I'll see if I can't find anything in the databanks. Who's your dad?" he asked X.

X hesitated for a moment before softly stating. "Dylan Voleur."

Robin jerked in surprise at this. "CEO of Voleur Enterprises?"

X nodded his head. "Yeah…competitor of Wayne Enterprises everywhere."

Robin offered the thief a whistle. "I'll look into it. This might actually be more sensitive than I thought." He sounded almost thrilled at this prospective challenge.

"Anyway, good night team," Robin said, waving a lazy hand at everyone as he left the couch, heading for his room. He looked back at Starfire for a long moment, not saying anything, before moving on.

Starfire sat with Raven for approximately three minutes and fifteen seconds before floating up with a smile, stating that she would retire for the night.

Cyborg, Raven, and even Beast Boy cracked a smile when she went down Robin's hallway instead of her own.

"C'mon BB, I'll beat ya at Mortal Kombat."

Beast Boy immediately perked up. "You're on Tin Man!"

"C'mon," Raven whispered, taking X's hand and leading him silently away from the living room towards a more private area.

When they reached her room, Raven quickly locked the door, and led the thief over to her bed. Falling onto it together, she reached slowly out, and slipped his mask from his face.

A tired, worn face greeted her, and Jacques offered a bitter smile. "Hi Raven."

"Hello Jacques," she whispered. "I…I'm here for you."

"Thank you, my Raven," the thief whispered in return, burrowing his face against her neck, arms wrapping around her small body and his legs entangling with hers.

"We'll find him, X," Raven murmured. "We'll find him…"

And so they stayed like that, the mystic just laying there with her lover entangled with her, offering silent steady support for the miserable thief.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was amazing what Robin could do in three minutes when he had an incentive. He had already found the files for Dylan Voleur, and was in the process of printing them out when…when she stepped in.

"Star," Robin sighed blissfully as the alien girl shyly nibbled at his neck, her arms wrapping around his chest and gently pulling him away from his computer and towards his bed.

They had gotten increasingly more comfortable with each other as time had progressed. A few more secret, low key dates, spending more time with each other, and occasionally enjoying some necking had all led up to this.

They were going to see how far they could go while still being comfortable.

They both knew without speaking that they might not be alone like this for quite some time. Crime was at an all time low, thanks to the weather, and soon they might be traveling around the country looking for one deaf little boy…

"Robin," the alien murmured, allowing the boy to start stripping her. First her boots (he dropped these to the floor), then her gauntlets (also to the floor), then slowly, SLOWLY, her shirt and bra.

Starfire blushed at the primal growl that emerged from Robin's body as he leaned over her, taking a breast in one hand while latching onto the other with his mouth.

"Robin," she groaned now, hands dragging through his spiked hair as he rubbed and sucked her breast. The pleasure was immense, Star realized happily. It was…erotic to look down and see her best friend eagerly giving her such pleasure.

This continued for several long moments, the Boy Wonder switching nubs sometimes, always kissing, licking, and even gently biting them.

"Star," he murmured against her now erect nipple, pulling back and quickly dispensing of all of his clothing. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice screamed at him for being too damn impatient and that he'd end up scaring her.

Go to hell, he told the voice.

Starfire blinked as she looked over Robin's lithe body. She blushed, remembering what Raven had told her once before.

"Robin's bigger than he looks."

The dazed mystic had said this a few months ago after accidentally walking in on her leader taking a shower. Starfire hadn't been sure what exactly her friend had meant (Robin was Robin, he wasn't any bigger or smaller than he usually was) and had been unsuccessful in wrenching details from the shell-shocked mystic.

Now she understood.

She had once found a scientific article on 'The Web' that had stated that in a few hundred years or so, the human race would be different. Everyone would theoretically have coffee colored skin, female's breasts would all be small and perky, while the males would all have large penises.

She dryly realized that Robin was ahead of evolution by a good two or three hundred years.

Starfire gently reach up, touching Robin's face. Not expecting this, the Boy Wonder jerked slightly, but gripped her hand, keeping it on his cheek. He smiled gently down at her. Any apprehension she felt instantly vanished, and she returned the smile.

"Tell me if you get too uncomfortable," her friend murmured, his hands reaching down and hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her panties. With a few gentle tugs, he easily slid them down and off, tossing them to join her shirt.

He began to lick at her breasts again, earning a groan from Star. Smirking around the hardened nub, his free hand drifted to her belly, gently stroking her.

Starfire began to pant. Robin knew some Tameranian biology. Their stomachs were extremely sensitive to touch, especially when they were already somewhat aroused. She gripped his head, yanking him up for a searing kiss to the lips, her eyes closed and her tongue seeking dominance.

His scent hit her hard. Earth almonds, she realized dazedly as he broke the kiss, and started kissing her body, working his way downward.

"Ooooh, Robin," she whimpered, squirming as he began to lick and nibble at her thighs. Robin looked up at her, concern melting away when he realized that she was enjoying herself, not telling him to stop.

He was finding it harder and harder to control himself. His passion and hunger were both getting in the way. He realized dimly that if she told him to put on the brakes, he'd likely be very angry and very disappointed.

And if his cock was any indication, he would have a major MAJOR case of blue balls.

Star was in heaven. The sensations ebbed and flowed along her body, and eventually, inside her body…

She wasn't sure how long she laid there, allowing Robin to tease her and lick and kiss her at his pleasure. It could have easily been days as it could have been hours. Only her whimpers, the occasional creak of his bed as he moved or shifted, and his ever present growl/purr were the only noises in that room, the printer having finished its' task long ago.

Robin had stopped, she realized, looking up at the domino mask that now hovered over her, waiting…

"Let me take this off," he whispered. Star blinked, flushing more, if that was possible. "Robin, you do not have to-"

"Yes," he interrupted, tugging the mask off and sending it flying. "I do."

Starfire stared into hungry icy blue eyes, and she suddenly felt…so wanted. She could read so much in his gaze.

He wanted to possess her, mark her, claim her for his own. That male drive was there, staring her right in the eyes.

And yet, he waited.

Starfire understood, and smiled. "Robin, if you would not mind…I am ready…"

She wasn't surprised when he nearly tore her skirt to shreds when he was trying to pull it off. He was successful, however, and soon enough, she was completely naked.

The Boy Wonder settled against her, his weight falling squarely on her own body. Starfire let a low purr out at the touch of his shaft against her belly. She could feel it shivering, pulsing against her skin, as if waiting…

She slowly spread her legs, and lifted them up, wrapping around Robin's waist. His shaft was now right against her core.

She couldn't suppress a shiver from going across her body. She was both afraid, and eager. Hunger and fear battled with each other as she laid under Robin, his shaft aimed directly at her center.

"Starfire," he murmured, hands finding her own and gripping them against the bed. He looked over her carefully, feeling the fleeting emotion of primal pride.

She looked so damn beautiful, laying on his bed with her red hair fanned out and in disarray like a fiery halo. Her skin glistened and glowed with her pleasure and emotion. Her eyes, they suddenly seemed so piercing now…

He tried to push his way inside of her, but he missed. He was about to start cursing when a warm hand on his cock stopped him. Starfire smiled gently, and guided him back to her core, holding him there, and waiting.

Without another word, Robin inched his way inside her.

"XHAL!" Starfire hissed, gripping him tighter with all of her body. Her virgin body was screaming at the intrusion, but he kept pushing.

Robin halted when he felt that barrier. He briefly felt fear and regret. Strange how a lover had to hurt his love to show her how deeply he really did love her.

"Robin," Star whimpered, tears already glistening in her eyes. "P-Please…do not….stop…"

That was all the Boy Wonder needed. He shifted himself, kissing her fully on the lips as he allowed his body to fall fully against her, and simultaneously thrust his hips forward as hard as he could.

It was slightly erotic to have her scream vibrating in his mouth and throat as they laid there, intimately entwined in all the ways possible.

She broke the kiss this time, gasping and panting into his shoulder. Robin forced himself to hold still. He refused to hurt her more than necessary in this act, and he didn't want to rush their first experience.

Even though over half of his body, soul, and mind were screaming to just start pounding hard and fast.

Soon enough, Starfire seemed to calm, and with a look up at her lover, started to gyrate against him.

"Shit Star," he growled, gripping her hips to hold her still. Slowly, and gently, he began to push himself deeper into her, halting when he could go no further, and then began to pull out.

He kept up this slow pace for a few minutes, getting used to her warm body clamping on his member like a vice, and at the same time getting her wetter and wetter.

He had nothing else on his mind, just this all important need to keep moving in and out of her, to keep making her gasp and pant and sigh…

"Robin," she mewled, head whipping from side to side, and her hands digging into his shoulders. "Please…"

Robin happily complied.

Starfire yelped as thrust after thrust drove deep into her, sending wave upon wave of pleasure through her stomach and outward. The bed was making one long continues creak, and Robin was grunting and panting rapidly.

He only let up when Star gripped at him, and bit his shoulder, silencing her scream as her body clamped hard on Robin's member.

He continued to thrust into her, trying to find his own relief. Soon enough, however, her body relaxed around him, and Star fell back onto the bed, positively glowing.

She blinked when she realized that Robin was still hard, and still moving against her.

Biting her lip, she gently pulled him out. Ignoring his hurt look, she pushed him off of her, and got up from bed.

Robin stared as she walked over to his work table, and bent over, her stomach and breasts laying on the table.

"Robin," she murmured softly, shivering in delight when he was suddenly there, stroking her bare bottom.

She let out a surprised squeal as he forced her legs apart, and without preamble, shoved himself deep into her.

His arms wrapped around her hips, Robin started to piston in and out of her, not caring how fast or hard he was going.

Various pieces of machinery and papers fell and fluttered to the floor as Robin went at Starfire, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Her body was slick with her juices, and the thud of slapping skin was music to their ears.

"Star," he groaned in her ear, picking up the pace even more. Star started to yelp again as he began to hit her crevice.

Robin's instincts drove him on harder and faster, trying to get as deep as he could before the inevitable could happen-

Starfire's eyes widened and she let out a keening screech as he shoved himself against her cervix even harder, their bodies a blur as they moved.

"Starfire, Star, Star," he panted, struggling to keep a grip on her. "Ooooh, God, Star…"

He felt his balls tightening; he was going to cum soon…

Starfire had been having multiple orgasms by this point, and was eagerly pushing back against him, urging him on.

"STAR!" he yelled, and with one last thrust, shoved himself inside her cervix. This last intrusion was too much for her, and she came as well, seeing stars in her eyes as she felt his seed shoot inside her.

They stayed like that for a long time, Robin gripping her tightly and holding her down on the table as his member twitched and pulsed inside of her, depositing spurt after spurt of seed inside her receptive and eager body.

After some time, Robin withdrew, collected his lover in his arms, and carried her to his bed.

As they collapsed together, he nuzzled her breasts gently, lovingly.

"Was I too rough?" he asked quietly.

Starfire smiled, and shook her head. "No, my lover. You were amazing."

He looked down at her belly, stroking it. "You sure you won't-?"

"No, I am afraid not," Star sighed. "I am not yet old enough to produce the necessary ova." She giggled. "Though I am old enough to enjoy the act itself."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Robin drawled with a grin.

Star smiled, and drew him to her for another kiss.

"You'll stay here for the night," he whispered as he drew the covers over both of them. "I need you so badly Starfire…"

"And I you, Robin," she returned softly. She allowed him to pull her up against his body, and they nestled in together, happier than they had been in a long time.

In Raven's room, with a slumbering thief using her for a pillow, Raven, ever so gently, smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm actually proud of this one. Kinda sweet, but also lemony. I know I probably shouldn't post this right along with that other chapter because people (me included) have a tendency to skip reviewing the first and reviewing for the last. (shrugs) Oh well. Do what you wish. I don't care if this means less reviews; my birthday is in a few days, so I owe it to myself to post more than normal anyway.**

**Instead of a cliffhanger, you get a nice, easy going end to the chapter. Do I get a Scooby Snack for this? Hm?**

**See you duckies at the next chapter (which will NOT be posted today, thank you very much.)**


	14. Flapjacks and Jabberjacks

The next morning, bright and early, Robin called all of the Titans (and X) to the breakfast table.

"COME AND GET IT!!"

As the others slowly filed in, most grumbling about the early hour, the alien and the Boy Wonder were flying around the kitchen at top speed.

While Starfire set up the table and took out platefuls of pancakes, jam, and toast, Robin cooked (much to everyone's relief). Pancakes, eggs, and some sausages were being flipped out of the cooking pan and onto waiting plates.

Garfield was silent, meticulously chewing his tofu products, pausing occasionally to sip at his orange juice.

Victor was busy smiling and gulping down pancakes and sausage as fast as he could, vaguely thankful for the fact that he did still have taste buds, and a very hardy stomach.

Raven and her bedmate were the last to join the breakfast table, coming into the room holding hands and murmuring to each other quietly, looking very serious.

"Planning for the wedding?" Beast Boy growled around his tofu.

X looked covertly at the mystic beside him, waiting for her reaction. He thought a wedding was a little pre-emptive; after all, for all intents and purposes, they weren't even dating. 

Not that he wouldn't mind a little more serious relationship…

Raven merely looked over the shape shifter, face giving away nothing. "Planning for Terra's resurrection?"

"Raven," Robin said, voice holding a warning note. The mystic ignored both her leader and comrade, settling next to Cyborg, pulling up a plate of pancakes and piling some onto her plate wordlessly. The thief frowned slightly as he noticed that the only open seat next to her was also next to the shape shifter. With a resigned air, he sat down.

A minute or so later, Robin and Starfire joined the full table, smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths. With that, everyone dug in, silent save for the clattering of silverware and the munching of teeth on food.

Cyborg glanced at Beast Boy as he ate, and silently began counting.

_4…3…2…1…_

"You didn't answer my question X," the boy growled at the thief, elongating fangs bared. "Planning for the wedding then?"

"I haven't asked, no," the thief intoned softly, picking at his pancakes.

"Well, that makes sense then," the boy said seriously. "You're not taking Raven seriously. You're just in it for the tail-"

"Garfield," Robin said warningly. Beast Boy ignored him, continuing as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"-and the help finding your little brother."

"Your leap of logic astounds me," X said quietly, not bothering to look up from his plate.

"If you're banging her," the shape shifter continued, also ignoring The Look from a distinctly miffed mystic, "Then you need to marry her, otherwise she'll get pregnant and the baby will grow up sad and lonely 'cause Daddy won't have been around-"

He was halted from further speaking by a plateful of flapjacks embedding themselves upon his visage. Jacques stood, body tense and tone quiet yet angry as he spoke.

"Just because my brother and I went through that, doesn't mean me and Rae will. You need to give Raven more credit than what you've been giving her; she is very meticulous and careful. The only way she'll end up with my child is if it's planned. You're expecting a wedding when we've only been seeing each other a few months? You're asking too much too fast. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to gather my things. I'll leave you alone for a bit so you can remove that stick that seems to have lodged itself up your ass."

"He's always like that with new guys on the scene," a voice said from the doorway.

"Hey Aqualad," Robin said quickly, smiling and waving the amphibious hero over. "Thanks for agreeing to watch over Jump City while we go out."

"No worries," the black eyed hero said with a shrug. "Speedy will be by a little bit later, but I can hold down the fort for now. Are those fish free hotcakes?" he asked, pointing at the mess on Beast Boy's face. The shape shifter glared at the boy, and slinked off towards his room, growling nasty things about fish under his breath.

"What's got his tail in a calm?" Aqualad asked as he nibbled happily on the cakes.

"Raven's new boy toy," Cyborg smirked, offering the shocked thief a reassuring wink. X sighed, nodded, and left as well.

"Toy? Can I have one?" asked the prince innocently.

Raven actually smirked at this.


	15. Flying, PETA, and OCD?

By the time the team had boarded their jet, several important things had all happened at once.

Robin had received a message back from the JL, and they had stated that they had more pressing issues to worry about at the moment, and that they'd get back in touch with him shortly.

Robin, pissed at this, had taken out his frustrations on a training dummy while he waited for the others. Starfire found him, and to his dying die, the Boy Wonder was thankful that the video cameras had been disabled and weren't working while he worked out his anger through some…stimulating…exercise.

Beast Boy had gathered his things and went off to say goodbye to Terra; he also vented his frustrations to her, but in a more innocent and less physical way.

Cyborg had found that the jet needed only a few things tinkered with before they left, and he busied himself doing just that. Change the oil, tighten up a few nuts and bolts...

Raven had followed after Red X, and they both quietly helped each other pack. Raven was even vaguely amused when she looked over her lover's bag.

"Do you have OCD?" she asked, both serious and somewhat teasing. All of his clothing was neatly and precisely folded, and sorted by color. His bathroom supplies were all in plastic Ziploc baggies, his weapons and tools were in a separate compartment strapped to the wall, and he had even thrown in a few extra pairs of everything; all into their respective areas, of course.

Jacques offered an embarrassed looking smile. "I've never been officially diagnosed. But it's okay; it's what makes me such a good thief."

"It doesn't explain your sexual desires," Raven said, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Sex is supposed to be messy, and even then, I always clean up," the thief argued.

"Sure you do," Raven said gently, her tone almost mocking.

The thief actually gave her a predatory look, the actual intensity lost by the fact that he was also smiling. "Yeah…I'll prove it to ya."

As she locked up her room some fifteen minutes later, Raven was startled to see a slightly ruffled looking Robin standing behind her, nodding a greeting before crooking his finger at the thief and head down the hallway. Giving her a reassuring look, the thief followed Robin, who was still in the process of fixing his clothes.

"I need to know what we're up against," Robin stated without preamble once they were inside his room. He waved a hand at his computer chair, opting to lean against his work table. "I'm in affect loaning out my team to you. Now, just to get this straight, the main reason I'm doing it is because there is nothing going on here. They need to get out of the Tower and do something or we'll end up killing each other. The other reason is that Raven seems to genially trust you. I trust her judgment. Now, as a comrade, please tell me what you think we'll run into."

The thief was silent for a moment, frowning in thought. Slowly, he began, as if afraid the next word he would say would cause the chair to fall out from under him.

"My father…is not a good man," he started, almost gently.

Robin resisted the urge to chuckle. A thief saying that about his own father…well, it was rich.

"My father, as you know, is in charge of Voleur Enterprises. He's a good businessman. That's the only thing I can say that's good about him."

Robin's brow crinkled slightly under his mask. Bitterness tinged with regret. Interesting…

"I was born out of wedlock," the thief continued bluntly, eyes starting to glass over. "My mother submitted to his will; she stayed at his home, cleaned and cooked, took care of me…never went out. No one knew we existed until I was around six. I snuck out because I wanted to feel what the rain was like. When he found out, he beat her. After that, it started becoming a regular thing."

"I left when I was fourteen, only to come back half a year later when I found out mom was expecting. Leon…was my light back then," he said softly. "I protected him as best as I could, and my mother. I never was big for my age, but I did my best to intervene on my mother's behalf. Dad almost killed her when we found out Leon was deaf; claimed Leo wasn't his and blah blah blah. Long story short, he left when Leo was around one, my mother died and I 'kidnapped' Leo and took care of him. We've been on the run for a few years. We settled here more recently, mainly because I found your suit and this seemed like a nice place."

Robin nodded, taking the thief's story in stride. "What would your father want with Leon then?"

X shook his head, keeping it down and avoiding looking directly at the Boy Wonder. "I don't know. Part of me thinks he'll use him to…experiment on, and another part of me thinks he'll just use him to get me to come home."

"He wants you to…?"

"Take over the family business," the thief replied, loathing evident in his voice. "For all I care, it can go down the drain. But, I'm his 'one true son' and blah blah blah."

"If your mother cheated on him and Leo isn't his, then how can he reason-"

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY MOTHER."

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees as the thief glared at the titan, eyes icy. Then…he dropped his gaze.

"I'm sorry…it's just that my mother never cheated on him. She, she didn't have it in her."

Robin nodded. "Okay. I apologize. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I'm just wondering his logic in this."

"He knows I'm his for certain because he never let her out of his sight when they first met," the thief said bitterly. "Hence, no chances for her to go behind his back. He gave her more 'freedom' after I was born, thus Leo might not be his. Even though the tests prove otherwise."

Robin actually cocked an eyebrow at this. "Okay. So…at the least we have prolonged abuse on your mother, you, and Leo…?"

At this, Red X actually looked Robin dead on, a true smile on his face. "I never let the bastard touch Leo. Just me and mom when I was there to protect her."

"Nothing else to get him on?" Robin pressed.

X shook his head, sighing. "I know he's not above hiring people to do the dirty work. I think that's how he offed my uncle's wife."

"He hired a gunman to kill his own sister-in-law?" Robin asked, blinking at this.

X nodded. "She died under mysterious circumstances, and the last year before her death she'd been ferreting around in Dad's business stuff. He didn't like it, so he put a stop to it. And before you ask, no, I don't have any proof. Case unsolved, woman is buried."

The Boy Wonder sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Okay. The way I see it, if your dad is involved in Leon's disappearance, we can at least get him for kidnapping. You are eighteen right?"

"Nineteen," the thief said idly.

"Sorry. So you're old enough to be his guardian, and since your dad hasn't bothered with keeping in touch, the courts shouldn't give him back to your dad anyway. I hope. Do we need to worry about cronies or anything?"

"Body guards, I think that's it," X said, frowning. "Haven't been there in a while, so no telling."

"Does Raven know all this?"

The thief nodded.

"Aight," Robin sighed, pushing himself from his lean-to and heading towards the door. "We're leaving in a few. Oh, and Jacques?"

The thief looked up, eyes questioning.

"Pull your collar up a little more. I can still see that new hickey that wasn't at breakfast this morning."

From then on, everything went smoothly. Starfire actually packed everything she needed and nothing more, Cyborg had the ship ready, and Beast Boy came back from Terra's with plenty of time to spare.

It wasn't until they were strapping themselves into their respective pods that the team realized they had a slight problem.

"Um…where's X gonna sit?" Cyborg asked, scratching at his bald head.

It was a five compartment jet after all. One per person. ONLY one per person. The thief suggested that he sit in a compartment with Raven on top of him, but for safety issues, Cyborg vetoed the idea. Starfire offered to fly alongside the jet, but Robin vetoed this as well; she couldn't keep up with it forever, and she'd be vulnerable to attacks. Vic offered to build on another pod, but didn't see the point due to the time constraint.

20 minutes and much howling and scratching later, X was stretched out in a pod, smiling amiably at the green kitten that was busy shooting him death glares.

"…_**Okay team, reports on Voleur Enterprises have basically come up clean. Nothing under Batman's computer, JL computer, and nothing under the Federal Government or Checkmate. In other words, no official dirt. We just have what X has told me and Raven, which is mainly just personal abuse. We're starting at square one; Jacques was kind enough to provide the coordinates to Dylan Voleur's Metropolis address, so kick back, relax, and enjoy the three hour flight. The weather is partly cloudy with a 50 chance of snow as we head closer to Metropolis, and the current temperature is 0 degrees Celsius, or 32 degrees Fahrenheit. There will be no in-flight movie, and there will be no unscheduled stops. Thank you for Flying Titan Air, hope that you enjoy flight and Beast Boy if you scratch X again I'll make you fly outside the jet. Over and out."**_

The thief winced as he rubbed at his new scratch on his elbow. "Jesus kid, you should have seen it coming. You're the shape shifter and can take up less space anyway."

The cat meowed warningly, and promptly turned around, leaving his butt to face the thief's face.

X sighed. "Lovely. Gonna be like this the whole trip?"

No response.

"…you like PETA? People Eating Tasty Animals?"

A low growl of warning.

"…want some wine?"

"…mewl?"

An hour or so later, with Cyborg and Raven listening in with silent smiles, the two males bonded over a bottle of cheap wine, snow flurries blurring past their window in the sky.

"Sho…you seriously turned green in Africa?" X asked, stroking the kitten gently.

"Yup," the cat mewled. "You seriously don't mind me bein' all bitchy?"

"Nope. You're protective of Rae-Rae; I can respect that. Jus' wish you'd lay off, ya know?"

"Hey! Easy on the coat!"

"Sorry."

"Wanna play truth or dare?"

"…kay."

"You go first!"

"…kay. Dare."

"Scratch my belly."

The thief obliged, and the cat started to purr happily. After a moment, X stopped, and waited. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," the green cat mewled.

"What's the deal with the new commissioner?" the thief asked. "Rae told me about it and that she seemed to swallow it hook and sinker."

"After she took me home, she tried to give me a bath to wash out the green paint," the cat replied smugly. "Your turn."

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Raven something you've been too afraid to ask her…over the open wavelength."

Raven almost hit her seat ejection button at this, eyes wide.

"…what makes you think I have anything like that to ask her?!" X blurted, confused and slightly alarmed.

The green animal merely blinked at him. "Dude, I'm a cat right now. I pick up on these things. Now do it."

The thief nervously cleared his throat, and reached out to hit the open link button.

"_**Um…Raven?"**_

"…_**.schinc…Yes Jacques?"**_

"…_**Jacques?"**_

"_**Can…I take you…out? On a date…maybe?"**_ This came out almost as a squeak.

"…_**what, right now?"**_

The sound of Cyborg's muffled laughter reached everyone on the jet.

"_**NO! Just…whenever we get back or-"**_

"_**Excuse me, but I don't think Cyborg made this for a dating hotline,"**_ Robin's curt voice interrupted. _**"Kindly save it for later X."**_

"…_**okay Robin."**_

"_**Let me think about it Jacques,"**_ Raven replied quickly before Robin angrily cut the sound.

X blinked at the green cat now sitting on his knees. "Well…at least she didn't say no…"

Beast Boy nodded, purred, and started to use the thief's knees as a scratching post.

_**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**_

_**I actually don't know if BB can talk while in a different form besides his elf form. If he can't, then tough cookies. I think it'd be hilarious.**_

_**Yeah, I owe everyone another apology. Life got in the way, and I'm trying to catch up with all of this. I thank every one of my reviewers, especially the ones who have stuck with this story thus far, despite my erratic posting behavior. Thank you very much, truly. Now I'll bid everyone adieu, and go back to writing more so that maybe you'll have more to read by next weekend. I refuse to promise anything now. If I don't deliver, I apologize beforehand. If I do, then partay!**_


	16. Holy Toledo Batman, it's a LEMON!

**_I don't own Teen Titans, or anything remotely related. I know; hard to believe, right? I just like to play with things that aren't mine. Enjoy. Yum yum. . ._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. Hell, he couldn't believe Star had agreed to it as well, with such enthusiasm. Robin led the alien girl down the hallway silently, Raven's doorway slowly making itself visible in the darkness.

He didn't even get a chance to knock; Raven was waiting. "Come inside," she murmured softly, smiling at the look on Robin's face when he saw what she was wearing.

The mystic had donned a simple, elegant black negligee; eerily similar to the one Starfire was wearing save the pink color. Inside, Red X sat on Raven's bed in some pajama bottoms, looking slightly nervous as Robin and Star made themselves at home, settling on the bed next to him. Raven stood before the trio, a no-nonsense look on her face.

"Alright, we made an agreement. No means no, otherwise, it's okay. I'll go first, you watch. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. Was it just him, or were the girls not nervous as he and the thief seemed?

His thoughts flew to the wayside as Raven strode over, and straddled his lap, hands gripping at his back and her covered breasts pressed up against his bare chest. Robin stared up at the mystic, breath caught in his chest.

He'd been having this wet dream since he first met her; yet he had fallen hard for Star, so he thought he'd never get the chance to have a little fun with the seemingly cold mystic.

That had changed recently, thanks in part to the thief.

"Raven," he groaned as she began to move up and down in his lap, his dick immediately standing at attention, trying to violate the mystic through his trousers. Raven merely chuckled, leaning her head down to start placing licks and nibbles along the Boy Wonder's neck.

Hesitating, Robin's hand strayed towards Raven's chest. Sensing no resistance, he gently started to massage them, earning a low moan from the girl. Taking this as a good sign, Robin upped the speed of his ministrations, whispering unintelligent words and phrases as she continued to sensuously move up and down him.

It wasn't until some time later when Raven started to bite at his neck that he realized he felt like he was going to die unless he did something about his boner.

Hands gripping the girl tightly, Robin kissed her on the lips passionately, body leaning totally into hers. The mystic wasn't expecting this, and with mutual surprised yelps, both teens fell to her floor, Robin on top.

Growling angrily, the Boy Wonder started to rub his hips against Raven's, earning some degree of pleasure and a lustful smile from the mystic. Not wanting to fool around anymore, Robin removed her negligee, ripping it to shreds in the process. Spreading her legs forcefully, his fingers found her clitoris and started rubbing it ruthlessly.

Raven's moaning was continuous, her hands reaching up to stroke her breasts, her hips arching in pleasure with each rub of the Boy Wonder's fingers.

She let out an unhappy whimper when Robin ceased his ministrations, then fell silent as he yanked down his pants and underwear in one fell swoop. Erection hovering proudly over her belly, Robin offered the mystic a feral smile before leaning down and kissing her passionately. She returned it, hands clenching his hair by the roots, wordlessly speaking of her need.

Pulling back, Robin gripped her knees, and pushed them up, Raven's bottom leaving the floor, offering the Boy Wonder more depth and X and Star a wonderful view of the action. Without preamble, Robin pinned the mystic, lined himself up, and shoved himself inside his best friend, his testicles slamming against her bottom.

Raven's yelp was echoed by X's tortured moan as he and Starfire watched from behind, both teens intent on the junction between Raven and Robin. Wordlessly, X reached out a hand, still watching Raven and Robin, and started to tweak and stroke Star's breasts. Star sighed, and started to rub X's thigh as Robin began his movements.

Raven felt…heavenly, the Boy Wonder thought through a haze of lust, the mystic's walls squeezing him with each slow, heavy thrust. Hands holding her knees down by her shoulders, Robin had the pleasure of going as deep as was possible while being able to reach her mouth with his, kissing her deeply with every other thrust, growling happily as her moans vibrated through his mouth.

"Robin," she groaned, gripping at him tightly, head banging back against the floor. "Faster…"

The Boy Wonder was only too happy to oblige, and soon enough Star and X were watching lustfully as Robin pounded into the mystic's willing body, liquid from both of their bodies co-mingling and squeezing out from between them.

Star and X looked at each other. It would be breaking the rules, but…

Three seconds later, they were both naked on the bed, X lining his dick up to Stars slit and pushing himself inside to the hilt. Without preamble, he bit at the alien's nipples while he started to ride her roughly, giving into his need to just fuck.

Star's body and mind told her this was right and it felt so good to her to open herself for his deep thrusts. She could hear his grunting as he increased the power behind each thrust driving her backside hard into the mattress as she lifted her hips to receive him. His name forced from her lips with every violent thrust from his body into hers. Her nails sank into the skin of his back as she arched her body trying to give him more of herself to burn with his flesh.

His teeth sank into the skin of her neck in retaliation for her nails driving into his back. She started to scream his name as he buried every inch of his hardness into her willing and needing body.

He was building a crushing force deep inside her body with every movement. The friction of his flesh sliding deeper and harder inside of her caused her to shake beneath him. The rage in his thrust frightened her. Star's eyes flew open, she searched his blue eyes for an answer… and he gave her one.

Helpless is what she felt when it consumed her, robbed her of everything except her scream. He held her down and let his lust overtake him.

Robin too, had reached the end of his endurance, and with a roar of passion, shoved himself as deep as he could, panting.

Then everything changed.

He, Robin, was the one under, crying out obscenities as the thief took him forcefully, roughly shoving in and out of the smaller fighter.

Raven and Starfire, bellies bulging with the seed they had just received, merely sat quietly, smiling as they watched their men go at it like crazed animals.

"X!! BLEEP!! BLEEP!! YES!! BLEEPing BLEEP ME!!" Robin screamed…

Wait…that wasn't him. That was a machine, wasn't it?

HOLY SHI-!!

Robin awoke from his nap, mentally cursing his hormones and blinking under his mask at the blinking light in front of him. Ah, they were going to be landing soon…

He pulled out a notepad and pen from his belt, and scribbled a little memo to himself for a later date. **_'Kill Red X for being a dickwad and faggot in my dreams. If I get rid of him, the problem will resolve itself.'_**

Meanwhile, in Raven's part of the ship, the mystic sat in her chair, perfectly calm and collected on the outside; her hair was as it should be, her mouth was set in a determined frown, and her foot tapped impatiently on the metal floor as she waited.

If only Robin knew how close she was to cracking and going into a maniacal fit of laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_I love screwing with people. Hehehe._**


End file.
